Overwritten
by Konrad von Selle
Summary: Akizuki Murasaki is the daughter of Kariya Matou. Growing up in Tokyo, safe from the eyes and clutches of her grandfather, she is forced to return against her father's wishes to Fuyuki City. There she must face her family's darkness, and finally bring an end to it all...one way or another.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night.

Overwritten

Prologue

The Tokyo night was cold.

Even though winter would soon give way to spring, it was still cold, though it wasn't snowing. Despite this however, the famous Tokyo nightlife was alive. People of all ages and occupations, from underage to those passing their prime, from the respectable to the less than respectable, men and women alike thronged the streets of the Japanese capital, either coming and going from one place or another, or just reveling to cut loose in the scant few hours of freedom that was the lot of Japanese urbanites.

The sound of vehicle engines, of countless voices chitchatting, and hundreds of other sounds besides filled the air, while the glow of neon lights, incandescent and fluorescent lights, car lights, and others beside, melted together in a diffuse but bright glow that percolated up from the city, and together with the clouds above blotted out the stars.

The skyscrapers and other buildings of Tokyo reached upwards from the ground, some dark others brightly lit, but most dotted with a scattering of light that filtered through curtains or flowed freely from unobstructed windows. Most skyscrapers belonged to the corporate giants of Japan, while others belonged to the government or were shared between a variety of organizations. Others were residential in nature.

In contrast, the suburbs were more subdued. The night air was silent, the winter cold at night unforgiving to either insects or birds or indeed, most life. Cats and dogs could be heard yowling or barking at times, but it was rare, the people keeping their pets inside with them in the warmth of their homes.

And while the light pollution bleeding out from the heart of the Japanese capital and dispersing through the clouds still blotted out the stars, the night wasn't nearly as obnoxiously half-lit as it was in the heart of the city.

In a small house in the suburbs, a dark-haired girl in a school uniform and an apron hummed softly to herself as she gently stirred a pot of soup on her stove. Dark eyes were fixed attentively on the creamy mix bubbling on a low heat, gauging the texture with ease born of experience.

They blinked as a ringing sound echoed through her apartment, and with no one else present at home the girl sighed before reducing the heat to minimum, tapped her ladle against the rim, and setting it aside, covered the pot. The girl walked then walked briskly out of the kitchen, making her way to the foyer and where the phone rested on a small wooden table.

She paused as she saw the caller ID.

It was her school's number.

The phone rang once, twice, three times more, and still the girl stood there silent and unmoving. And then, squeezing her right forearm, she reached out and picked up the phone.

She hesitated. And then…

"Yes, this is the Murasaki residence. May I help you?"

* * *

 _Hello Akizuki. I…I've always…always wanted to meet you. I…I am your father._

* * *

 _Two Weeks Ago_

"Father always told me to never to go to that city."

There were two of them, sitting at a table in a high-class coffee shop in upper Tokyo. One of them was a schoolgirl with dark hair and matching irises, while the other was a tall old man in old-fashioned European clothes, with irises red as blood.

"He said it was worth my life to come to that city." Akizuki 'Aki' Murasaki said. She clutched at her right forearm, and squeezed tight. "That's also why I couldn't use his name. That's why he couldn't be there when I was growing up. That's why I don't have a mother, and why father eventually never came back."

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg gazed silently at the girl sitting opposite him. "How did he die?" Aki asked in a whisper. "Please, tell me."

Zelretch stayed silent. Aki lowered her face slightly. "You won't tell me?" she whispered.

"Do you really want to know?"

Aki lowered her face further, but after a few moments she raised it. "Yes." She said resolutely and Zelretch briefly closed his eyes.

"Have you ever heard of the saying, save a bullet for yourself?"

Aki closed her eyes, looking away with her twisting with grief. Tears trickled down, before she furiously wiped them away. "He died to keep you safe." Zelretch said softly. "I'm sure he had no regrets."

"How would you know?" Aki angrily spat.

"I don't." Zelretch said bluntly. "But I believe he did. Sometimes, all you need is faith."

Aki stayed silent, and after a moment Zelretch continued. "He used Black Talon bullets." He said with a tone of profound respect. "A single one was enough to keep your 'grandfather' from finding anything out from his corpse. A final, defiant gesture from your father against his own father."

"Are you enjoying yourself, telling me how my father died?"

"Is that really what you think?"

Aki blinked, her eyes widening, and she looked away in shame. "Sorry." She said. "I shouldn't have said that."

"It's alright." Zelretch said with a small smile. "I understand. There's a school of thought that says being immortal cheapens their perceptions of the lives of others, but in my experience, all it means is that I can do nothing but watch as friends and people I care for grow old and leave me behind."

Zelretch paused and sighed, looking out the glass windows at the busy Tokyo street outside. "And," he said. "It also means I get to see people make the same mistakes over and over again, the same tragedies and comedies playing out repeatedly over the centuries."

"Is that why you want me to accept this curse?" Aki asked, a hand again tightening on her arm. "You want to go that place my father told me never to go to? Risk the life he gave his for?"

Zelretch sighed, looking down into his coffee cup. "You have to admit it's only fitting that one of Matou blood if not name corrects their mistakes for good." He said, and smiled as Aki made to retort. "And don't deny it: you want to avenge your father, don't you?"

Aki closed her mouth, looking away but with eyes flickering with anger. It struck a chord of worry in Zelretch though he quickly brushed it aside. Aki's Matou blood was diluted, enough to keep the madness it had accumulated over the centuries at bay.

"I knew it was a possibility that you could be selected as a Master." Zelretch said. "Their blood flows in your veins after all. The choice is only between you and that wayward student of mine."

"Is that why you taught me magecraft?" Aki asked. "Just in case this would happen?"

"Of course not," Zelretch said with a scoff. "I taught it to you, and your father consented to it, so you could protect yourself in general. It is too dangerous, for someone untrained, even as average as you are, to know about our world. And I cannot be there to protect you all the time, despite the promise I gave your father. Even at the height of my power, I was never all-powerful or all-knowing."

Aki was silent, unwilling to trust her voice or her self-control. "You don't have to go if you don't want to." Zelretch eventually said. "It's entirely your choice whether or not you accept the 'curse' as you put it, and join the coming Holy Grail War."

Aki didn't respond at once, but she eventually gave a derisive snort. "There's a 'but' coming there, I just know it." She said, and Zelretch laughed briefly.

"You're a bit slow, but never stupid or unperceptive." He said, and Aki snorted again. But she didn't deny it. It was true after all. "More to the point though, is that I believe taking the lead and with it action is better than letting the enemy come to you on his terms."

"The opposite is also true." Aki shot back. "Taking the fight to an enemy means they can meet you on their terms."

"I suppose that's true." Zelretch said, but then his expression grew stern. "But, Zouken knows you exist, even if he doesn't know your name or your face. Your father's sacrifice has bought you some time, and you look nothing like him. Except for the eyes: you are your father's child in that regard."

"In short, I should take this opportunity to end my grandfather's threat before he finds me?"

"I cannot protect you all the time." Zelretch said. "And your grandfather has resources beyond what your father left you. And you know I still have to supplement that from time to time."

"Then take me with you."

Zelretch smiled sadly. "You know nothing of what responsibilities my power places on me." He said. "Even the Holy Grail Wars are as nothing compared to the enemies which I face, enemies which only I can face. Enemies that require nothing less than True Magic to defeat, failure leading to consequences you cannot possibly imagine. And even with the power of True Magic, there are enemies which I am not guaranteed to win against."

"So finish him before he finishes me?" Aki whispered. "Do you realize what you're asking me to do? Me, barely a magus, taking on my centuries-old grandfather?"

"Zouken is powerful, yes." Zelretch conceded. "But he's not as powerful as he should be. The centuries have taken their toll on him. He has forgotten much, and with it many of his mysteries. And also…"

Zelretch paused, his eyes narrowing. "If you choose to participate in the coming war," he said. "You will have a Servant of your own. That's an immense equalizer."

Aki was silent, and after a moment Zelretch finished his coffee and dispelled the bounded field. "I've given you much to think about." He said while signaling for the bill. "So I'll give you time to think about it."

A waiter came and handed the bill over, and Zelretch took a glance before paying for both their meals. "Keep the change." He told the waiter, and the man bowed after seeing the amount Zelretch had paid and mentally calculating the difference. As the waiter left, the sorcerer turned back to Aki.

"I've paid for yours as well." He said with a gentle smile as he stood up. "I'll be taking my leave. You know how to contact me, but please, do so in a week at most."

"What do you think I should do?" Aki whispered.

Zelretch didn't answer immediately. But eventually…

"Sometimes," he said. "You have to look back into the past, so you can move on into the future."

With a nod, Zelretch left, Aki rising to bow as he did so.

* * *

 _The Present_

"Yes, this is the school administration. We're calling to inform you that your request for a leave of absence has been approved. Please keep in mind that you are still obliged to keep up with your expected level of performance and other academic requirements upon your return to school following the resolution of your family emergency."

"Yes, I understand."

"Well then, Murasaki-san we wish you a good evening."

"Yes, thank you and good evening too."

Aki lowered the phone, and placed it back on its cradle. She stood still in the hallway for a time, and then with a sigh returned to the kitchen. She briefly checked on her dinner, and then made her way to another room.

There, she knelt down before a small wooden shrine with hinged doors in front. She opened them, to show a small, framed picture of a man with dark hair and dark eyes, standing beside a woman that heavily resembled Aki, the two smiling at the camera. Smiling sadly, Aki took two sticks of incense, lit them, and placed them before her parents' picture. Placing her hands together, she gave a prayer for their peace, and then gave her apologies.

" _Sorry father,_ " she silently said. " _Your daughter is so selfish. She's going to disobey you, and go to that city you told her never to go to. But don't worry: I'm not doing this for revenge. I'm doing this so I don't have to stay under Matou's shadow for the rest of my life. And I don't plan on dying either. So, rest easy, father._ "

* * *

A/N

Posting this to clear my head, and so I can work on updating existing fics. No new ones to come from now on.

Akizuki is written in Japanese as 秋月, which reads as 'Autumn Moon'. Her surname is Murasaki, written as 紫, which literally reads as 'purple'.

Yes, her father is Kariya Matou (deceased). I'll keep her mother secret for now, as is why Zelretch actually got off his butt for once and decided to (indirectly) bring his wayward apprentice to (finally) heel.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night.

Overwritten

Chapter 1

 _A glowing jewel was dropped into the little girl's hand, who pressed it to her chest with a small book, also handed to her by her father. The man smiled, and reaching down ruffled her hair, the girl giggling and leaning into his hand._

" _Well then, I'll leave it to you." The man said. "Take care of yourself, along with your mother and sister."_

 _The little girl nodded, and with a smile the man reached down to ruffle her hair, the little girl giggling and leaning into her father's hand. And then w_ _ithout another word the man turns and begins to walk away, leaving his daughter to look after him down the road in the afternoon light. The breeze picked up, sending leaves and dirt flying through the air, but the little girl continued to stare down the road at the man's back._

 _Even back then, I knew he would never come back._

 _He went to war after all._

 _Not a war between nations, but a war between seven magi and their Servants._

The sound of knuckles rapping rhythmically against wood broke through the fog of sleep, and causing Rin Tohsaka to stir beneath her sheets. Blinking her eyes open, she pushed the sheets partly off, and forcing herself up to a sitting position turned towards the door at another set of knocks.

"I'm up, mother." She said, stretching her arms overhead as she yawned.

"Alright," Aoi Tohsaka said through the door. "I've drawn the hot water for you, so you can take a bath before breakfast. Take your time, there's no need to rush."

"Yes."

Through the door Rin heard her mother's footsteps fade away as the older woman went back downstairs. Rin sat for a bit where she was, and then after another stretch she pushed the rest of her sheets off and swung her legs off her to bed to set her feet against the ground.

She sat there for a while, mulling over her dream, and then with a sigh reached over to her bedside table and opened a jewel box. Pulling out a glowing red jewel, she held it up and stared at it for a few moments, her father's words echoing through her mind.

 _Rin, the Holy Grail is the Tohsaka Clan's legacy. As our heiress, it is your responsibility and privilege to seek and claim it, when your times comes._

"I understand, father." Rin whispered, letting the gem fall into her other hand, the silver chain pooling in and out of her palm. "I understand. Tonight, I'll summon my Servant. And then…"

* * *

" _When I was young, I wanted to become a Hero of Justice."_

 _The boy and his father sat at veranda in the warm summer night. They were dressed in yukatas, having just returned home from the festival. They sat looking up at the stars, the skies clear of clouds in the summer, though the light bleeding out from the city still obscured much there in the suburbs._

 _The boy looked at his father. "You sound like you've given up." He said. "Why?"_

 _The man smiled wearily. He wasn't that old, but his face was lined and wrinkled, his hair shot with grey, aged beyond his years. His hands too, were thin and bony, something that would be expected from someone suffering from a debilitating disease, or aged far beyond the man was. They did not and should not belong to him._

" _I learned that saving someone means not saving someone else."_

 _The boy silently stared at his father for a few moments, and then with a smile looked back up at the stars. "I understand." He said. "But, you're an adult, and adults give up on their dreams. So I'll make your dream come true, dad. I'll become a Hero of Justice in your place."_

 _The man smiled sadly, his eyelids growing heavy as they slid closed. "Is that so?" he whispered. "I'm glad to hear it."_

 _The man and his son sat in silence, but as the minutes passed the boy's smile faded, and he looked at his father. He sat silent and unmoving, a smile on his face with his eyes closed as though asleep, and after another minute the boy blinked back his tears._

 _The man would never open his eyes again._

"Sempai…sempai…Emiya-sempai…"

Shirou Emiya woke abruptly, jerking upright to a sitting position so quickly that the girl standing next to him took a step back. The moment passing, Sakura Tohsaka recovered, and with a smile pulled a stray lock of hair away from her face.

"Good morning, Emiya-sempai." She said.

Blinking, Shirou turned in her direction and smiled. "Good morning, Sakura." He returned her greeting.

"I've already started cooking breakfast," Sakura said as Shirou got to his feet. "But it'll be a bit before it's ready. You should take the time to freshen up, sempai. Though, you should probably hurry. I don't mind you sleeping-in for a bit, but I'm sure Fujimura-sensei will probably say quite a bit if she finds out."

Shirou laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "That's probably true." He admitted before looking down at himself. "And she'll say more if she finds out I fell asleep in here again."

Sakura giggled. "It's alright." She said. "She won't find out, at least not from me. But, you should hurry, or she might get here before you can get away with it, sempai."

Shirou glanced at her and nodded, before laughing softly, Sakura joining in shortly.

* * *

"Where's Sakura?" Rin asked. "No, don't tell me, I know. She went to that Emiya boy's place again, didn't she?"

Aoi sighed. "Yes, as she's been doing for some time now." She said.

Rin scratched her head in annoyance. "I didn't mind her going to help him when he fell sick a couple or so years ago, it was a request from a fellow council member and a generously-extended helping hand is something to be expected from our family," she said. "But I don't like her getting too close to that boy."

Aoi sighed again. "They're just friends Rin, you know that." She chided. "I trust your sister, and I have met Shirou-kun – the 'Emiya boy' as you call him – and he's a fine young man, reliable, hardworking, and trustworthy."

"I don't deny that, I have met him too." Rin replied. For a moment, a memory of a boy trying to jump over a high jump too high for him came to mind. "But, no matter what virtues he might have, he doesn't belong in the same world as we do."

"That may be true," Aoi said unhappily. "But that shouldn't get in the way of friendship. And I'm sure Sakura knows where and when to draw the line, and to respect it."

Aoi paused and sighed. "And," she said. "Sakura's only sixteen. I want her to be able to enjoy a normal life as much as possible."

Rin was silent, eating in silence for a few minutes. "She'll need to grow up soon." She said neutrally. "Even if she isn't the family heiress, she still has obligations to our family. And for those of our social standing, it's scandalous for a daughter not to be at least engaged once she comes of age."

Aoi looked sadly at Rin, and sighed again. "I know." She said softly. "And that's why she should enjoy life and make as many happy memories as she can right now. Because once she comes of age, she'll have so many responsibilities to bear."

"Life isn't easy." Rin replied. "And no matter how many responsibilities she will bear, mine will be heavier, no, they already are. After all, I've been bearing them ever since I was old enough to think."

"You think I don't know that?" Aoi asked. "I know. And if I could have my way you either of you wouldn't have to."

"Mother…"

Aoi looked away, the gesture enough to silence her elder daughter. "I know." She said. "I know you had to bear those responsibilities. I know Sakura has to bear them eventually as well. I've known ever since either of you were born, no, ever since I married your father. "

Aoi glanced back at Rin, who looked taken back at the surprising intensity in her eyes. "And, I too have responsibilities of my own, which I've carried even before I married your father." She said. "And one of those is to support both of you in any and every way I can."

Aoi sighed and shook her head. "You've been saying what you've said today for years now." She said. "And I don't disagree…for the most part. I will thank you for not having me fail my responsibilities, because I know you will do the same for me."

Rin was silent for several moments, and then she nodded. "Alright, alright," she said. "I'll overlook it, as usual. But, don't forget the Fifth Holy Grail War is about to begin. And with it, Sakura will have to step up beside me. No point in letting her talents go to waste after all."

Aoi looked away, and sighed. "I know." She whispered.

* * *

A crow winged her way down from the morning sky, circling down to an adolescent couple in brown and white uniforms making their way down the street. As she made her final approach, the girl raised her arm in expectation.

The crow beat her wings a few times to right herself, before firmly but gently gripping onto her mistress' – her 'greater part' – arm. " _Good morning, Sakura._ " The crow greeted in a somewhat deep but undoubtedly feminine tone.

"Good morning, Karasu-chan." Sakura returned the greeting. The crow then glanced beadily at Shirou.

" _Good morning to you too, boy._ "

"I have a name, you know." Shirou replied frostily. Karasu for some reason never seemed to respect him, which was really weird, considering she – Karasu – was actually a fragment of Sakura's own soul which she split off and put in a crow to make a familiar. And yet, Karasu never acted like Sakura did, and more like a cranky tomboy who liked to push other people's buttons.

" _Good for you._ "

A vein began to throb on Shirou's forehead, and Sakura giggled before patting Karasu's back and then Shirou's shoulder. "Now, now," she said. "Don't fight the two of you. Sempai, don't rise to Karasu-chan's bait. Karasu-chan, please don't bait sempai."

"Yes, yes."

" _Yes, yes._ "

"And?" Sakura said, raising her arm until Karasu was at eye-level. "I get the feeling you've got something important to say."

" _Not surprising, you and I are still technically the same person._ " Karasu said, briefly preening a wing. " _Your sister's not happy._ "

"Well there's nothing new about that." Sakura said with a resigned sigh. "Nee-chan never liked sempai, and she liked me coming over even less. Huh, maybe I should stay the night over for a few days. It could be interesting to see and hear her reaction."

The silence was profound, Shirou and Karasu staring at the completely unfazed girl. Sakura sighed. "It was a joke." She said.

"Not funny," Shirou growled. "Even if you just sleep over she'll still kick my ass, and worse your mom might raise a fuss over it. I don't mind Rin not liking me or you coming over all the time, but I'd rather stay on your mom's good side."

" _Well,_ " Karasu put in. " _Even if Rin disapproves, so long as Aoi is fine with it then she'll have to tolerate it. So staying on Aoi's good side is most wise. Though, you mentioned 'even if you just sleep over'. Are you implying something else could happen by that, boy?_ "

Shirou's cheeks turned pink, and he refused to meet either Sakura or Karasu's eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said.

Karasu cawed in what sounded a lot like a crow's version of mocking laughter, before turning to her mistress. Just like Shirou her cheeks were pink, and refused to meet the boy's eyes. " _What about you, mistress?_ " Karasu asked. " _What do you think of what the boy said?_ "

"Let us not talk about it."

" _Interestingly you have such similar reactions…_ "

" _ **LET US NOT TALK ABOUT IT.**_ "

"… _yes, mistress._ "

"Anyway," Sakura said with a cough. "Leave nee-chan to me. If there's anyone apart from mom who can calm her down when she gets into one of her moods, it's me. And besides, she'll come looking for me sooner or later. She always does."

* * *

"Sakura, we need to talk."

Sakura shrugged. "Okay." She said, handing over her paperwork to the class' assistant representative. Following after Rin, the sisters made their way up to the roof. As the door was closed behind them, Sakura felt the bounded field fall into place and sighed. "Is it that time of the month again?" she asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nee-chan, once or twice every month you drag me up here to try and get me to start avoiding sempai." Sakura said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Then maybe you should start listening to your older sister for once." Rin said irritably, also crossing her arms over her chest.

"I do listen to you." Sakura said. "But I can't follow what you're telling me to do when there's no real reason to. Sempai's a good kid. I don't know why you can't trust him."

"It's not that I don't trust him…" Rin trailed off at the skeptical look on Sakura's face.

"That's a lie, and you know it." Sakura said darkly. "And I think I know why."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Sakura said with a nod before sighing and reaching up to run through her hair. "Well I think I do. I think that because you consider Emiya-sempai lower class than we are, he's the type to string girls along, play them until they trust him enough to sleep with him, and then when he gets bored he'll just look for fresh meat. Or am I wrong?"

Rin spluttered in outraged denial. "T-t-t-t-that's not…I don't…you watch too much soap Sakura! And you should knock it off. That stuff rots your brain." She spluttered. Sakura's lips twitched in amusement.

"Mom watches soap regularly in her free time." She said. "Are you saying her brain is rotting through?"

"Don't put words in my mouth." Rin said firmly. "And the same goes for what you said earlier. And we've been through this before, though that soap-like idea of yours is new."

"If I followed your advice and held myself to 'my proper station' all the time, I wouldn't have any friends." Sakura cut in.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't have friends I'm just saying you should keep them at a distance appropriate to our proper station." Rin said. "I don't understand why you can't seem to understand this. You are a Tohsaka. You need to present…"

Sakura set her jaw and flexed her fingers as Rin gave her usual lecture on the proper behavior and such expected of a member of the Tohsaka Clan. " _I could say it in a way you'd understand,_ " Sakura thought. " _But if I did you'd probably slap me._ "

"Do you understand?"

Sakura blinked, and then to Rin's surprise, shock, disappointment, and then resignation in that order, Sakura bowed formally. "I hear and obey, Your Excellency, Sixth Clan Head." She said just as formally.

Rin just sighed and shook her head. "Everything I just said went over your head, as usual." She said in frustration. "Alright, alright, it's as mother said, until you're of age you should be able to live normally, or as normally as a scion of a magus house should be. Because after that…"

" _Fuck that shit,_ " Sakura thought angrily, though she kept her emotions from showing. " _I won't let you marry me off for political or financial gain, nee-chan. I hope you realize that in the next few years, because if you don't, we won't be family anymore._ "

Sakura closed her eyes, and bowed again as her sister finished speaking. " _I'm sorry, mom._ " She thought, giving another formal acquiescence to her sister's uneasy acceptance. " _Your daughter's so selfish. But, I won't accept it. If grandpa was willing to offer dad a choice to bear the family legacy or to walk his own path, then I should have that same choice as well! I'm not even heiress for gods' sakes! Why should I have to lose everything I could want and hope to become with no say in the matter?_ "

Rin sighed. "Alright," she said resignedly. "Although, it's gone over your head, I'm sure you understand. Please don't think I'm being imposing Sakura, I just want the best for you."

Sakura nodded, and with another sigh Rin dispelled the bounded field. "Well then," she said. "I'll see you later then. I don't like it, but you'll probably eat with that Emiya boy again later. Mother says it's fine so…anyway, the Servant summoning will be tonight. I could use your help in fine-tuning the summoning ritual."

"Of course," Sakura said with a nod. "I, and my talents, are at your disposal, Your Excellency."

Rin sighed again, and made a dismissive gesture. Sakura bowed, and leaving left Rin alone on the roof.

* * *

"So, how did it go?"

"It's the same as ever." Sakura said unhappily, she and Shirou making their way to the grocery to buy ingredients for tonight's dinner.

"I still think you should be more up front with her." Shirou said. "As you say, she doesn't understand. But how can she understand when you won't say anything to her?"

"None so deaf as those who cannot hear." Sakura replied. "Nee-chan is daddy's little girl. They have the same pride in our magus heritage and noble lineage. And everything else, be it our family, our individual opinions, or even our hopes and dreams, are secondary to living up to that legacy and its expectations. If necessary, they can and must be sacrificed."

Shirou's face hardened, and he looked away. "That's wrong." He said softly. "Family, how people feel, their hopes and dreams, they shouldn't be thrown away like that! People aren't tools! Tools to be used and then thrown away as needed! All for the 'power of miracles'? A list of names who kept repeating the same mistake over and over again?"

Sakura glanced at the boy next to her. She remembered seeing him back then, trying to jump over a high jump too high for him, but even so he kept on trying and trying, the whole morning, until he finally made it. It seemed so stupid, so useless, and yet…

…he never gave up.

 _And that was the whole point._

 _He never gave up._

Sakura smiled sadly. "Grandpa…he understood." She said softly. "He gave dad a choice. He could be a magus, or he could live his life freely, normally. Dad chose the former."

Shirou was silent for a long time. He'd heard this story before. And as they crested a hill, he glanced at the girl beside him, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Will you really do it?" he asked. "When the time comes?"

"If grandpa offered the choice to dad, how could my sister deny it to me?" Sakura said softly. She smiled a bittersweet smile. "I guess I'm also daddy's little girl, aren't I? I'm going to use their – her – pride in family precedent to win my freedom. I'm no different, abandoning my family for my own selfish ends."

"No, I don't think so." Shirou said, looking up at the sky. "Even if it is selfish, you're different. Because, your grandfather wasn't wrong in giving your father a choice. He chose the path he would walk in life, so he should accept the responsibility that comes with it. And he, and your sister, are wrong to keep that choice from you, and force responsibility you never chose on you."

Sakura looked surprised at Shirou, who smiled down at her. "If your grandfather were alive," he said. "I'm sure he'd approve of your choice."

Sakura looked troubled for a moment, and then she smiled and nodded. "You have your moments too, don't you sempai?" she asked. Shirou laughed, and rubbed the back of his head as Sakura joined in.

"Well, I try."

* * *

A/N

Zouken never asked for Sakura ITTL, since there was no need to. Why should he? He knew Kariya had a daughter, and given Kariya had excellent magical potential (initially since by the time Fate/Zero rolled around a lack of training/use meant his circuits had atrophied) it's not a bad assumption he passed that on to his daughter, who would be better suited for the role of Matou heiress. Canonically, even with all the modifications done to her, Sakura was still ill-suited for the Matou magecraft, implicitly since her genetics were keyed for the Tohsaka magecraft.

Akizuki though is a Matou by blood. She is genetically-keyed for the Matou magecraft…or at least, she should be.

Of course, just because she isn't being used as a host and breeding ground for worms, it doesn't mean everything is golden for Sakura. Rin is living up to (or trying to) her status as clan head. And it's driving Sakura and Aoi nuts.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night.

Overwritten

Chapter 2

"Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the Archduke of Contracts be the foundation. Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall. Let the four cardinal gates close. Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate."

Rin stood before her summoning circle, the circle glowing a burning red as she chanted the aria. A glowing jewel of matching color on a silver chain hung from a hand raised over the circle, blood dripping from a slit finger down to the glowing circle below.

Behind her, standing at a safe distance, Sakura watched carefully, for any sign of deviation in the summoning ritual as recorded in their father's journal. Karasu also watched, standing on her mistress' shoulder, recording the process in her memories for later review.

Officially it was for documentation purposes, to be recorded in the Tohsaka Clan Archives. It would correct a lack of such material in the archives, that of a proper recording, analysis, and summation and presentation of a successful summoning ritual. It was after all, a high-level magical ritual in itself, and such things needed to be recorded for posterity's sake.

Though to be fair, it wasn't really the fault of previous generations of the Tohsaka Clan. The Tohsaka Mansion had been destroyed and rebuilt during and after the Third Holy Grail War, destroying much of the accumulated lore of the family. Much could and had been salvaged but not all, which could never be replaced despite the efforts of Rin and Sakura's father and grandfather alike.

And in Tokiomi Tohsaka's case, his account of his summoning ritual could be found in his journal, though it was described by Rin as professional but lacking. He might have intended a more complete entry after the war, but given Tokiomi had died in the Fourth Holy Grail War, he never had the chance to do so.

Rin intended to correct such a gap in the archives. And in case of failure – though Rin (out of pride) and Sakura (out of politeness) would never mention it – the recordings could be used to determine where the ritual went wrong, and correcting it, try once more.

"Let it be declared now: your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. Answer, if you would submit to this will and truth. An oath shall be sworn here: I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven, and I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell. From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, Protector of the Holy Balance!"

The circle flared blinding bright with power, and forcing Sakura and Karasu to briefly shield their eyes until they could adjust. As the girl and the crow lowered their arm and wing respectively, they saw motes of prana coalescing in the middle of the circle, into a clearly Human form.

As the light of the magic circle faded, the magi and the familiar present regarded the newly-summoned Servant. He was a tall man, with tanned skin and bleached white hair. His irises were the color of steel, his ruggedly-handsome if somewhat intimidating face wearing a stern and stoic expression that matched the resolve and determination in his eyes.

He wore black pants and armored boots, with more armor protecting his chest and torso. A red cloak tied with silver thread at his collar was draped around his shoulders. The Servant carried no weapons that they could see, but his character spoke of quiet confidence, and it was likely that as a Servant, no as a _Heroic Spirit_ , he summoned his weapons – his Noble Phantasms – only when needed.

Sakura turned to her sister as the older girl began to speak. "I take it then that you are my Servant." She said neutrally, before smiling cautiously as the Servant nodded at her. "Then, won't you tell me your class and name?"

The Servant smiled, something that caused Karasu to narrow her eyes and Sakura to frown. There was something unnervingly _familiar_ about that smile.

"I am the Servant Archer." Archer said, his smile giving a hint of mischief. "Here I stand by your summons. Tell me, are you my Master?"

* * *

" _I see." Zelretch said. "You've decided to go to participate in the war then."_

" _Well," Aki replied, rubbing the back of her head. "I suppose now's as good as chance as any to get out of grandfather's shadow. Otherwise, it'll hang over me for the rest of my life. And I'd rather it not."_

 _Zelretch smiled, but didn't speak for a few moments. "And what of revenge?" he asked._

 _Aki didn't reply at once. "I promised father I won't do this out of revenge." She eventually said. "And also, I don't think mother would want me to risk my life for something so petty."_

 _Zelretch nodded his approval. "Most wise," he said. "But if you'll take my advice, you shouldn't set your mind in stone. Keep your options open, yes, even for revenge if need be."_

 _Aki looked puzzled at that, and Zelretch laughed softly. "Revenge in itself isn't a bad thing." He said. "The question is if you'll let it control your actions, let it blind you to circumstances, to other considerations. Will you let it consume everything else? Or will you direct it to those who truly deserve your vengeance? The line between justice and revenge is a fine thing, but sometimes, they truly are one and the same."_

 _Aki looked confused, and Zelretch laughed again. "Well," he said. "Those are just words, for now it's fine that you know them. Even if you don't understand right now, I'm sure you eventually will. And I have faith that you will make the right choices when the time comes."_

 _Aki blinked, and then bowed in acknowledgement of her master's praise. "Well then," Zelretch said, partly-turning to two parcels on the table behind him. "I have here two things for you."_

 _Aki blinked again, and then blinked yet again as she deftly caught a small wooden box Zelretch tossed at her. "Use that as a catalyst for your Servant summoning." He said. "I'm sure you and him will work well together, if only because while you're usually quite even-tempered, once you get going you tend to get fired up. No pun intended."_

 _Aki blushed at the backhanded praise, rubbing the back of her head. "And," Zelretch said, holding out the other parcel, Aki's eyes widening at the sight. "Consider this as a gift to symbolize the completion of your training."_

" _Completion?" Aki echoed._

" _Yes, completion." Zelretch said with a nod. "I can teach you nothing more as you are now. Everything from here on, will depend entirely on you, and what path you choose to walk."_

 _Aki stared at her master, and then at what he was holding out to her. And then she smiled somewhat sadly. "True," she admitted. "I'm just not cut out for Jewel Magecraft. For one thing it's too expensive, and for another, I've always excelled somewhere else."_

 _She sighed, and then bowed to Zelretch. "Thank you." She said. "For everything you've done for me, master, and for giving me my choice of paths to walk in the future."_

 _Zelretch nodded, and as Aki rose she took the folded cloak in his hands, the sorcerer smiling at his student as she draped the red cloak over her shoulders and tied it at her collar. "No," he said. "I'm the one who should be thanking you, if not apologizing. After all, I did say I taught you magic to protect yourself, but my underlying motivation has always been to fix a past mistake. Perhaps, if I had been stricter, or I had not picked him up at all, then the Matou family could have cleansed itself, or had died out earlier, taking its evil with it. Instead, I allowed its flaws to fester, or even encouraged it to sink lower than it already did."_

" _Master,"_

 _Zelretch shook his head, before gesturing for Aki to take a seat. "Take a seat," he said. "Now that your training is complete, there is something you must know."_

" _About what?"_

" _Your mother."_

* * *

"GOOD MORNING!"

"Good morning, Mitsuzuri-sempai." Sakura returned the greeting calmly, Karasu giving a caw from where she was sitting on Sakura's shoulder.

"Good morning, Mitsuzuri." Shirou did so too, and then with a grin Ayako Mitsuzuri coolly stepped up beside Sakura and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, can we talk?" Ayako asked, prompting a pair of eyebrows to rise.

"Eh…about what exactly?" Sakura asked.

"The kyuudo prefectural tournament this spring, that's what." Ayako said. "Normally I'd wait until club time, but this is a bit, um, personal."

Shirou and Sakura blinked at that, and then Shirou coughed. "Maybe I should go ahead…" he began only for Sakura to firmly take his arm.

"No," Sakura said. "Let's see first how personal it is."

"Uh, okay."

Sakura turned back to Ayako, who looked rather uneasy. "Well," he said. "It's just that your family is, well, an old, rich, and well-connected one."

"Hmm, and? What does that have to do with kyuudo?"

Ayako fidgeted, and then grabbing Shirou and Sakura by the arms dragged them quickly down the street, through the school gates, and then took them aside. A glare from the surprisingly-intimidating Kyuudo Team Captain had any curious schoolmates scuttling away.

"Listen, you're the best archer we've got, easily better than me or even Shinji Matou. In fact, only Shirou here was as good as you, but since he quit over something trifling…"

At that both Sakura and Ayako glared at Shirou, who uncomfortably scratched at his cheek. "W-w-what?" he said. "I'm not very comfortable having people see my burn so…"

"Yeah, but as I recall that was only _after_ people we won't name brought it up." Sakura replied with evident disapproval, and causing Shirou to fidget. Sakure then turned back to Ayako. "And?"

"Your sister's been badgering me to let you go." Ayako said, causing Sakura to scowl.

"She what?" she hissed, sounding dangerously like her older sister.

"Yeah, she said that since you're about to come of age you need to focus on more, um, 'feminine' hobbies, that'll look good on a, resume." Ayako said uncomfortably. "She didn't say what kind of resume, but considering your social background, it was well, obvious."

Sakura grit her teeth, her fingers clenching into fists. "Is that all?" she ground out.

"Don't look at me like that." Ayako said sternly. "You know me well enough that I won't let myself intimidated into doing something I didn't decide on my own."

Sakura didn't say anything, but after a moment she took a deep breath and gave a curt nod. "As I said," Ayako continued. "You're the best archer we've got. And I'm not forcing you off the team unless you actually want to leave, just because some stuck-up rich little girl high on old-fashioned traditions wants me to."

"Of course I'm not leaving." Sakura said with narrowed eyes. "I'm going to stick with the team, and I'm going to ace through the tournament, and come next year, I'll be team captain after you graduate."

Ayako grinned and patted Sakura on her shoulder. "That's what I wanted to hear!" she said with a thumbs-up. "And don't worry: if you stay on top of your game, then the captaincy is all but guaranteed."

Sakura's lips twitched into a feral smile, and after a glance at her wristwatch Ayako hurried off after a rushed goodbye at Shirou and Sakura. "I can't believe your sister would actually do that." Shirou said.

"Nee-chan has dad as a role model." Sakura replied. "It's only natural I suppose, but dad was obsessed with um, tradition and things like it. It's not necessarily a bad thing, but if taken too far…"

"What exactly are those 'feminine hobbies' your sister mentioned?"

Sakura shrugged. "Tea ceremony, flower arrangement, traditional poetry and the like probably," she said. "The sort of thing you'd expect a traditional – and high-class – Japanese housewife would be good at, and would look and sound good at a marriage meeting."

"The whole arranged marriage thing aside," Shirou said. "Those hobbies aren't necessarily bad ones."

"No, they're not." Sakura agreed, already turning to head towards the main school building. "But only if you actually want to pass the time with them. That's why they're called hobbies in the first place. And to be honest, I'd rather read manga or shoot arrows to pass the time instead of trading flowery words over old-fashioned tea with a bunch of snobbish spoiled brats."

Shirou frowned, silently running things through his head. After a few moments, Sakura stopped walking, and turned to Shirou with a frown, though there was an amused light in her eyes. "What?" Shirou asked.

"You're going to say it takes one to know one, aren't you?"

"NO!" Shirou said loudly, and then coughed. "I mean, why would I…?"

Sakura tilted her head. "And your next line is," she said. "Your rebelling against your family's expectations and responsibilities is something a spoiled brat who won't get what she wants would do. Or am I wrong?"

"Hahaha," Shirou faux-laughed sarcastically. "JoJo's Bizarre Adventures, really Sakura? Though, it's not exactly wrong is it?"

"JoJo is cool." Sakura said firmly, planting her hands on her hips and firmly rooting her feet on the ground, as though daring people to challenge her assertion. "And no, you're right, in a way. But, if expectations and responsibilities involve getting sold off like a brood mare to be bred by a rich and powerful stranger just so your family can get prestige, power, wealth, or any combination of and addition to the three out of it, then no thank you. Disinheritance or the shame of being a 'black sheep' is a better choice by comparison. And it's not like I don't have a good example of someone…making…that choice…"

"Huh?" Shirou asked, as Sakura trailed off. The girl coughed and looked away.

"Sorry, I've said too much." She said. "It's complicated."

"The Tohsaka Clan has a black sheep?"

"As I said it's complicated." Sakura repeated, resuming walking to the main building. She only managed to take a few steps before an unfamiliar sound quickly getting louder and closer caused her to stop and look in its direction. "Hmm?"

A girl with long dark hair dressed in Homurabara Academy's uniform quickly made her way up to the main building's doors, but there were two things that made everyone stare. First, she was wearing roller blades, skidding to a practiced halt before the doors, white, plastic armor with red, painted flame-like designs protecting her shins, knees, elbows, and forearms, and with a matching helmet to boot.

The other thing was the red cloak she was wearing, which was completely identical to the one worn by the so-called 'Red Queen' of the campus, Rin Tohsaka. "Is that your sister?" Shirou deadpanned, the same question being whispered by other students who witnessed the new arrival.

"No." Sakura said, though it was clear she was just as taken aback by the newcomer as everyone else was. "There's no way she'd do anything she'd call 'undignified', though in my case: wow. Talk about a cool entrance: ten out of ten."

The new girl pulled off her helmet, taking a breath while running a hand through her hair, and sliding down a headset from her ears to her neck. "Fox-faced," Sakura remarked in a whisper, referring to the girl's angular face, high cheekbones, thin eyebrows, and close-set eyes. She smiled. "Looks like nee-chan might have competition."

" _Sakura_ ," Karasu said, staring at the new girl beadily. " _That girl's a magus._ "

"What?"

" _I can see the flames in her aura._ "

"Show me."

It took only a thought, and then Sakura was seeing things through Karasu's eyes. Nothing too special, any magus worth the title could do the same, but in line with her Sorcery Trait 'Imaginary Numbers' Sakura had applied a certain mystery to her familiar's eyes, the combination of Imaginary Numbers' spiritual attributes and optical modification to the familiar's eyes allowing the bird – and Sakura should she look through her familiar's eyes – to see people's auras.

For ordinary people their auras reflected their state of mind at the time. The calmer they were and the less obscured their forms were, but inversely the more disturbed they were, the more obscured they were.

No one was ever perfectly clear or obscured of course. In fact, every ordinary person she ever viewed in such a way was rather hazy in varying degrees of obscurity, but never too much in either direction.

But that didn't apply to magi. Sakura couldn't see the reflection of their state of mind, which she (and Rin who helped design the mystery) theorized was an effect of every magus' innate magic resistance. In theory the mystery could be refined to get past this (somehow) in the future, but at present, all she could see of a magus' aura was a reflection of the concept their magic was centered around.

In Sakura's case for instance, her aura rendered her translucent, her features vague and only partly-defined, like a mirage, referring to the 'unreal' nature of her Sorcery Trait.

Rin's aura depended on her mood. Most of the time her aura gave the impression of solidity, firm and unyielding as the earth, but when she was happy it was cool and soothing, like the morning breeze at shore, or a spring wind blowing down from the mountains. But when she was angry then her aura was almost painful to see, sending mildly-shocking sensations down one's spine and a phantom sensation of heat on the face. All were reflections of her nature as an Average One with power over all Five Elements.

Shirou's aura rendered his appearance sharp and well-defined, but look at him too long and one would develop a migraine, and one that would persist for the whole day.

Zouken Matou's aura was terrifying, like a pitch-black void, a cold and bottomless pit that seemed to suck one in and requiring significan effort to tear one's gaze away. Sakura had only dared use Karasu's sight once on the elder magus, and she still shuddered to remember.

The new girl's aura though shimmered with gold and red flames, energetically washing off and spiraling around her. "She's a fire element user." Sakura whispered. "And a very powerful one at that."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. And her lips twitched into a smile.

" _There's only one reason why such a young magus would come into town at a time like this._ " She thought. " _She's either a Master, or she's affiliated with one. Now, is it coincidence that she ended up enrolling in this school, or was it deliberate?_ "

Sakura watched as the girl made her way into the main building, having already switched to indoor shoes and holding her roller blades in a hand. " _And,_ " she thought with narrowed eyes. " _Is this something I can use?_ "

* * *

A/N

I'll give you two guesses on who the 'black sheep' Sakura mentioned was but you're only going to need one.

Gashadokuro Amanojaku: it's canon. Tokiomi mentioned his father offered him the choice to live an ordinary life or become a magus, and that he originally intended to offer the same choice to his children. In the end though, he opted to have them both become magi one way or the other, since their abilities were too great to be wasted. As for Rin, Sakura, and Shirou, wait and see.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night.

Overwritten

Chapter 3

The students in the classroom stayed silent as the new girl wrote out her name on the board, and then turning to face them bowed politely. "Good morning," she said with a small smile. "My name is Akizuki Murasaki, and as you can see it's written as 'Autumn Moon'. That name was given to me by my mother, and it's the…"

Aki paused, and then shook her head before giving an apologetic bow. "It's nice to meet you all," she said, changing the subject. "I hope we can get along from here on."

She finished with another polite bow, and the students politely applauded. The class adviser nodded, and then gestured to an empty seat beside a girl with long dark hair and a red ribbon. "That seat over there is yours, Murasaki-kun." He said. "And it's right next to Tohsaka-kun as well; she's the class representative, so if you have anything you need, feel free to ask her."

"Yes, sensei."

Aki nodded at the teacher before making her way to the indicated seat, and sitting down nodded at her seatmate who nodded back. "Hello," Sakura said. "I'm Sakura Tohsaka, and as Kagami-sensei said, I'm also the class representative. It's nice to meet you, Murasaki-san. If you need anything, just ask."

Aki nodded at her. "Thanks." She said. "I'll keep that in mind."

Sakura suddenly grinned. "Now that the formalities are done," she said. "That was a very cool entrance earlier today. I knew Tokyo girls were fashionable, but wow."

Aki blinked and then laughed. "So you saw that, huh?" she said. "Wait a minute, how did you know I was from Tokyo?"

"Class rep, remember?" Sakura said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm part of the Student Council, and we get to see a lot of papers most students wouldn't be allowed to see."

Aki raised an eyebrow. "Is that even allowed?" she asked. "No, scratch that. I meant are you allowed to talk about what you get to see?"

"Normally no," Sakura admitted with a shrug. "But when it involves things that the subject already knows, actually I'd say yes."

"Huh, I guess that's true." Aki conceded, and Sakura shrugged.

"Anyway we should finish this talk later." She said, getting her notes and books for the first class out of her desk. "Kagami-sensei's about to start his lecture. Though, there's no need to be so formal, I'm not my sister. Just call me Sakura, alright?"

Aki glanced curiously at the other girl at the unusual tangent, but decided to file it away for later. "Alright," she said, deciding to return to favor. "In that case, feel free to call me Aki, alright Sakura?"

Sakura giggled. "Cherry blossoms and the autumn season?" she said. "I think we might get along fine, despite what our names might say."

Aki briefly giggled too and nodded. "I'd like that." She said.

* * *

The school bells rang the end of morning classes, Aki stretching her arms over her head as the class began bustling about for lunch. "Hey there," Sakura said. "You want to join me and some friends for lunch?"

"I'd rather not be a third wheel…"

"That'd only be the case if I was eating with my boyfriend but I don't really have one yet."

Aki raised an eyebrow at that, but nodded after a moment. "In that case, thanks for the invitation." She said. "Just give me a moment to fix my things, alright?"

Sakura nodded, patiently waiting until Aki had finished fixing her things from morning class and had pulled out her bento. "So," Aki said as she followed Sakura out of the classroom. "Where are we going to having lunch? At your friends' classroom?"

"Rooftop," Sakura replied. "Or is there a problem with that?"

"Not really no," Aki replied. "It's been a while since I've eaten on the rooftop though."

"Oh?"

"My friends and I usually eat at this small clubroom we had, though we ate on the rooftop from time to time."

Sakura smiled reassuringly. "Hang in there," she said. "Your family business will be done with soon enough, and then you can go back to your friends in Tokyo."

Aki glanced sharply at Sakura at that, and then blinked and laughed in realization. "Student Council." She said laconically, and Sakura laughed and shrugged.

"Exactly," she said. "So tell me more about this club of yours."

"It's not really much of a club." Aki said. "There's just five of us, all girls, and while it is an official club, we're not exactly well-known or regarded. It's not so much that we don't let people in, Kana and Tomoe weren't original members but,"

Sakura glanced curiously at Aki as the other girl fumbled. "Earlier you said Tokyo girls are fashionable." She eventually said. "But fashionable depends on people's opinions. But while 'extreme sports' – roller-blading let me get in there – is fashionable, well, please don't think too poorly about my other club."

"Yes?"

"Occultism isn't really that fashionable." Aki finished before weakly laughing. "Hahaha?"

"Occultism?" Sakura echoed, and Aki nodded. And then bursting out with laughter, she placed an arm around Aki's shoulders and patted her on the opposite arm. "No, I don't think it's too weird. If that's what you want to do with your free time, then who am I to say otherwise? Though, I have to say I'm curious what you girls do in your club."

"We just play around for the most part." Aki shrugged. "Tarot cards, fortune-telling, even 'love potions' and that sort of thing. Though there was that incident with the Ouija Board…"

Aki trailed off, suppressing a shudder at the memory. " _Thank the gods master was in Tokyo at the time_." She thought. " _I might have gotten a disappointed lecture from it, but I didn't know – and I still don't – what I would have done if master hadn't come to help us out._ "

"Hey, you alright there?"

Aki blinked and smiled apologetically at Sakura. "Sorry," she said. "I let my mind wander."

"So what happened with the Ouija Board?"

Aki winced. "Let's just say," she said evasively. "Things got a bid edgy over it for a bit."

"Okay," Sakura said, suspecting there was more to than that. And with good reason: officially and publicly the Holy Church warned people that Ouija Boards could lead to demonic possession. It was true of course, and the Association let it go. Ouija Board like so many aspects and forms of unorthodox magecraft falling under Formalcraft and Witchcraft, had not only leaked out but were too well-known for too long to cover up.

Let the Church warn people away from it: it might keep down incidents of untrained, first-generation gifted from killing themselves or setting off incidents from ill-advised or uneducated prying into the arcane.

"Alright," Sakura said with a sigh. "I won't pry, though I hope we'll get along enough eventually that you'd tell me. Friends, right?"

Aki nodded and turning a corner the two girls climbed up the stairs leading to the roof. The battered-looking door opened with a grinding noise, light pouring in and causing both girls to briefly look away and raising hands to protect their eyes until they adjusted.

"Oh hey," a voice said as they came out of the door. "It's Sakura and someone we don't know. Though, with that red cloak I'd think it was Tohsaka-sempai."

"Yeah right," another voice said. "Hell would freeze over first before that ice-cold bitch would lower herself to eat with 'commoners' like us."

"I'm guessing there's a story behind your friends' comments." Aki remarked, and Sakura giggled. She didn't say anything at first, instead leading the way to where a pair of boys and a trio of girls were sitting.

"Yes, there is." Sakura said. "But first, introductions!"

* * *

"Wow, you're from Tokyo?" Kotori Otoribashi cheerfully said. "What's it like there?"

"That's not exactly a very easy question to answer." Aki replied. "I've always lived in Tokyo, so I can't really compare it to anything or anywhere else."

"That's actually a very good point." Shirou said. "I mean, if we visit Tokyo or say Osaka for a bit, and someone asks us that question, well personally I'd say 'it's home'. And that's probably not a very good answer."

"I'd say it's the best answer you can give, even if it's not a 'very good' one." Sakura said before shrugging. "If that made any sense, that is."

There was a ripple of laughter at that. Sakura scattered some seeds nearby, a couple of birds coming over to peck at it. Aki stared at them, and raised an eyebrow at her new friend. "Seeds on hand?" she asked. "You're a bird person I take it?"

There was another ripple of laughter at this. "Oh yeah, she definitely is." Karin Nanahikari said with a grin. She was a tomboyish girl with unruly black hair tied back in a crude bun, and sported tanned skin and toned muscles. "She doesn't just keep bird seeds on hand, she actually has a pet crow."

"I swear that bird's too smart by half." Minori Mitsuzuri said, before biting down into a rice ball. "Hey, that bird doesn't like you very much does she, right Emiya-sempai?"

"I wonder why, I really do." Shirou said with a sigh, and setting off another round of laughter.

"Seriously though," Sakura said, leaning against the cool concrete of the rooftop wall, and staring up at the sky. "I envy birds. They can fly, and more than that, they can fly wherever they want, whenever they choose to. When I think about that, I can't help but wonder if I could do the same someday, and just live life the way I want it."

"Ha!" Karin barked. "There's the reason we're friends, Sakura! Why live life without doing what you want? That's just a recipe for a life of misery!"

Smiles and nods met the boisterous proclamation, and then Sakura turned her eyes to Aki. "You want to say something?" she asked.

"Not really," Aki said. "Though, were you expecting me to say something against what you and Karin said?"

"Others have." Sakura said with a sigh. "I'm – we're – selfish they say. They say we're like children, spoiled brats who don't want to grow up, and are just throwing tantrums when we're told we can't get what we want. They say we should fall in line, stop dreaming, and just do what society – and our families – expect of us. Apparently, it's the best we can do and get."

Karin made a sound of disgust. "They're like sheep." She said. "They're just happy in their perfect little world chewing grass all day, comfortably sleeping it off at night, and then go back to chewing grass the next day. Rinse and repeat. Fucking automatons. No thanks."

"That's a bit harsh don't you think?" Shirou asked.

"Oh, you think I'm wrong 'Mister Hero of Justice'?"

"They're just being ordinary people." Shirou said with a small smile. "There's nothing with being content with one's place in life, just as there isn't anything wrong with chasing after your dreams. If that's what they want, as you said."

Karin scoffed, but decided not to argue against it. "Well that's pretty much what I'd expect from you." She said with a laugh. "Honestly, you're too damn good-natured you know that sempai?"

Shirou shrugged, and then Sakura turned her attention back to Aki. "So," she said. "What do you think?"

"My grandfather got disowned for marrying the love of his life." She said, and stunning the group. "But, I know he and grandmother were very happy with each other. So I'm not really someone who can stand up and defend 'expectations and obligations' without looking like a hypocrite."

"But?" Sakura prompted.

"There's nothing wrong with being ordinary." Aki said. "They weren't particularly rich or connected or anything like that. They were just an ordinary family, just living life as they wanted to. That's why I agree with Emiya-sempai."

"Alright, you got me there." Karin said with a sigh. "Though, I never said anything about money or power or 'who you know'. I'll say though that your grandparents weren't ordinary."

"What makes you say that?"

Karin grinned. "Your grandfather sounds like he was from a high-born family." She said, and Aki smiled.

"Yeah, he was."

Karin laughed. "And that's my point." She said. "He turned his back on all his family's money and status, and married the one he loved and lived happily ever after. How many rich and powerful snobs and brats get an ending like that? I'll say it again: that's not ordinary."

Aki smiled and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think I see what you mean." She said.

"Too many words," Minori suddenly said. "I think the point you're trying to get through is that people shouldn't do things simply because it's expected of them. They should be free to make their own choices, and part of that is choosing how they want to live."

Everyone stared at the boy, who stared back. "What?" he asked.

"Wow," Sakura said. "That was actually very accurate, and straight to the point."

Minori shrugged and blushed before looking away. "I get my moments." He said, and Karin grinned before giving him a playful elbow. "Stop that."

"Just don't forget though," Shirou put in. "You have to live with the responsibility of your choices. When you choose to kill or hurt someone, well, someone has to take responsibility for it."

"And that completes the argument," Sakura said. "You shouldn't have to carry a responsibility you never asked for, unless you actually want to."

"Wanting to is the same as asking for it, I guess." Aki said, and Sakura nodded her agreement, the rest of the group following suit.

"No arguments there."

* * *

" _Archer, you are sure?_ "

" _Yes._ " Archer replied. " _There's another Servant here in this school. Given the lack of killing intent, he probably doesn't plan to open hostilities, but based on his presence I've come up with two assumptions._ "

" _Let's hear them then._ "

" _The first is that he knows you're a Master, which isn't that far-fetched. You're the elder of the Tohsaka siblings, so it's only natural to assume you'd be the family magus, and thus their chosen champion in the Holy Grail War._ "

Rin stood up, and walked over to the window to look out over the school grounds. " _And based on this,_ " she carried on. " _The enemy sent their Servant to either or both assess my or your abilities, possibly by sending their Servant with orders not to open hostilities first._ "

" _In short,_ " Archer summarized. " _The enemy Servant is a lure to get either or both of us to show what we're capable of._ "

Rin was silent for a few moments. " _And the other assumption?_ " she prompted.

" _Another one of the students is a Master._ " Archer said. " _The Servant is here to protect them, as is only proper._ "

" _Is that even possible?_ "

" _You're a student yourself aren't you?_ " Archer pointed out. " _Statistically-speaking, if it happened once it can happen again. It's probably very improbable that it would happen more than once at the same time, but it's not impossible. And that's all there is to it. It's not impossible._ "

Rin nodded her agreement. " _Well-argued,_ " Rin said. " _So what do you think? Should we accept the invitation or not?_ "

" _That's entirely up to you._ " Archer replied. " _I'm just a Servant after all. With that said, I've never been one to just sit around._ "

Rin smiled. " _Well there's something we've got in common._ " She said. " _Alright, if this is a ploy by the enemy, then let's turn it against them, or at least make it a draw. The former, by forcing the enemy Servant – and Master if they're here – to expose his abilities without tipping our hand. And the latter, by forcing them to reveal their own as we do with ours. And if one of my schoolmates is a Master, well, let's smoke them out, shall we?_ "

Archer laughed silently. " _That's what I like to hear, Rin._ " He said, and Rin's smile twitched wider.

* * *

"Hey,"

Sakura glanced over a shoulder at Aki, who was helping her clean up after lunch, while their friends had gone on ahead. "What is it?" she asked.

Aki briefly looked away, as though wondering about what she should say. "Is your sister really that bad?" she asked.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Where's this coming from?" she asked.

"It's just that," Aki fumbled. "I don't have any siblings, so I, I just, I think that you should be more, I don't know, grateful that you have one."

Aki sighed and bowed. "Sorry!" she said. "I shouldn't have talked about things I don't understand. That was rude of me, so sorry!"

Sakura blinked and then smiled. "It's fine." She said. "I understand what you're trying to say, and it's not like I haven't said the same thing to myself in the past. I love my sister. I always will. She's always looked out for me, ever since I was a child. She's always been there for me. I've wanted for nothing. But, a time comes, when a line needs to be drawn, and you have make a stand."

"A stand?" Aki echoed.

Sakura didn't reply at once, instead walking over to the roof's edge and leaning forward on the railing. "Are you a person who should be treated and respected as one, or are you a doll to be pampered and dressed up for people to gawk at?" Sakura asked. She sighed. "Maybe I am being a bit unfair to her. She's only doing what she thinks is best. But,"

Sakura pushed herself off the railing, and glanced at Aki with a serious expression on her face. "I have to make a stand." She said. "I owe it to myself, as a person. And I owe it to my sister, to stand up for myself as well. I'm her sister after all, and she needs to realize that. I'm not her doll, one that she can show off to other people, and even give away when she gets tired or just because. Because if I don't make a stand now,"

Sakura paused again, and looked out from the roof. "If I don't," she repeated. "Then by the time she realizes she's lost something incredibly important, something she could never replace, then it'll be too late."

Aki looked down briefly, and looking up again took a few steps to join Sakura at the railing. They stood in silence for a couple of minutes, and then Aki broke the silence.

"My mother's name was Akiko." She said. "It's written as 'Autumn Child', because she was born in autumn."

Sakura glanced curiously at Aki, who just continued. "She was the one who gave me my name. Akizuki, 'Autumn Moon', from 'Autumn Child', and because she and father first met each other at Tsukimi." she said. "Earlier in class, I broke off in the middle of introductions, remember? I meant to say, that it's the most important thing I have. It's the only thing I've left of my mother, after all."

Sakura blinked, and then looked away sadly. "I'm sorry." She said.

"What for?" Aki asked. "You didn't have anything to do with her death. In fact, I've heard that so many times I'm sick of it. People who didn't have anything to do with mother dying shouldn't apologize. They don't need to."

Silence again fell, and then Sakura sighed. "What brought this up?" she asked.

Aki laughed weakly. "Well," she said. "Seeing as we've been talking about your sister all lunch period long, and you just told me how you really feel about her, I thought it would be unfair if you were the only one sharing."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Thanks for your consideration." She said, and Aki smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome."

* * *

A/N

Tsukimi is the Japanese variation of the Chinese Mid-Autumn Festival. It literally translates as 'Moon-viewing'.

Yes, that's Minori Mitsuzuri, as in Ayako Mitsuzuri's little brother, the same one who had a crush on Sakura in canon. Does he still have a crush for her here? Well, I don't really know to be honest, though they are friends.

Next chapter, the Holy Grail War begins in earnest, with a cat and a phoenix going head to head.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night.

Overwritten

Chapter 4

" _What?_ "

" _There's another Servant here. He doesn't seem to be planning to attack any time soon, but given the way his aura feels, I'd say he knows I'm here. I do not know whether he knows you are my Master or not, but neither can I identify his Master. Or indeed, if they are even here_."

Aki tapped her pen against her desk a couple of times. " _There's a chance it could be any of the students and teachers outside of two people in particular,_ " she thought. " _But there's also a chance that the Master isn't here._ "

" _Two people, my lady?_ "

" _Rin Tohsaka from the upper classes is without a doubt the Tohsaka Master._ " Aki replied. " _As the elder sibling she'd be the family heir, and while I don't know whether or not Sakura is a trained magus, it doesn't seem likely that she could be the Tohsaka Master._ "

" _And the other one?_ "

Aki didn't reply at once, tapping her pen against her desk a few times before answering. " _No, I was wrong_." She eventually said. " _Rin Tohsaka's probably the only one we should be worried about._ "

" _My lady?_ "

" _I remember now._ " Aki said with more than a hint of bitterness. " _My cousin has no magical potential, he's useless as a Master. It's my grandfather who'll be the Matou Master. Though, from what I know of him, he's not the type to go all in from start. No, he'll watch how things go first, and only make a move either when he has no choice left, or when it's advantageous for him to do so._ "

" _I understand._ "

" _Though_ ," Aki thought with narrowed eyes. " _We'll have to be careful. Old magi are usually more powerful than younger ones, and until we find out more about the other Masters, it's probably safe to assume my grandfather is the strongest Master out there._ "

" _I understand. Then, what should we do, my lady?_ "

Aki tapped her pen against her desk a few more times and nodded. " _Are you willing to strike first, Lancer?_ " she asked.

" _I am your sword, my lady._ " The Servant replied automatically. " _My strength is yours._ "

Aki smiled softly. " _Then let's get this war started, shall we?_ " she replied.

* * *

"Sakura."

Sakura glanced in the voice's direction, and saw her sister walking up to her. Sakura briefly turned back to the supply cabinet, and after properly stowing the cleaning equipment, closed the door. "Do you want something, nee-chan?" she asked.

Rin briefly took a look around, and then turned back to Sakura. "There are no club or council meetings today, are there?" she asked.

Sakura briefly glanced at her wristwatch. "Everyone should be packing up and leaving about now, at least for the clubs." She said. "The Student Council could be different, but not today."

"I see." Rin said. "You should leave soon, preferably before dark."

Sakura shot Rin a suspicious look, and her eyes narrowed. Rin stared back, and after a moment Sakura raised an eyebrow. "It's about to start then." She said. It wasn't a question.

"It is." Rin replied. "There's a Servant here, and while I don't know if the Master is here too, well, from the feel of things the enemy is simply waiting for an opportunity to make the first move. I'd rather not let an enemy get the initiative, so I've decided to fight on my terms."

Sakura nodded slowly. "Alright," she said. "I won't get in your way. I'll be out as soon as I finish my duties for the day, and I have my things. Oh, and I'll have to make sure any friends of mine are out of here as well. If I have to, I'll use mental interference on them."

Rin looked chiding at that, but Sakura was unrepentant. "They're my friends, nee-chan." She said. "If it's acceptable to wipe their memories at times to selfishly if necessarily preserve the secrecy of the supernatural, then it should acceptable to _persuade_ them this time for their own sakes."

Rin didn't look too happy, but she eventually nodded. "I guess I can't argue with you there." She admitted. "Just don't take too long, alright?"

"I won't." Sakura said, and with a pat on her shoulder Rin walked past Sakura. "Nee-chan!"

Rin stopped, looking over her shoulder at her younger sister. "Don't die." Sakura said. "And don't get too hot-headed."

Rin blinked, and then smiled before nodding. "Thanks." She said. "And don't worry: I won't."

Sakura smiled back, and turning walked back towards her classroom. Behind her, Rin watched until Sakura vanished around a corner, and then made her way towards the stairs. " _Archer._ " She thought.

" _Yes._ "

" _Get ready._ "

" _I understand._ "

* * *

The Moon shone down from overhead, bright silver light shining down from a starry sky. It illuminated a young girl standing on the edge of the school's roof, her dark hair and blood-red cloak softly flying with the breeze. She looked out from the roof's edge, across the suburbs to the lights of the distant city, hands clasped behind her back.

The door opened behind her, and while she visibly tensed she didn't react any further until the door was closed. "Well," Aki said. "I certainly never expected to have a battle on the same day I arrived at this school. Or for that matter, with my new friend's elder sister."

Rin smiled and turned. "You've barely known her for a day," she began with a challenging note. "And you consider her a friend. I don't know if I should find you naïve, or perhaps dangerously manipulative."

Akir raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "I'll let Sakura continue to interact with you during the day." Rin said with a clear note of warning. "But leave her out of this war. If you even think of using her to get to me, well, I'm warning you now: it's going to be the biggest mistake you'll ever make. Do I make myself clear?"

"Transparently." Aki said with a subtly-dismissive movement of her head, Rin's eyes narrowing at the sight. Her eyes followed Aki as she walked to her left, up to the railing, and then a few steps away. And then she turned to face Rin with a small smile. "If we're done with threats and intimidation, perhaps we should introduce ourselves. I've been taught that when it comes to battles between magi, it's always polite to introduce yourself, your family, and place therein."

Rin tilted her head slightly in acknowledgement of protocol. "Very well," she said. "My name is Rin Tohsaka, Sixth Head of the Tohsaka Clan, and Master of the Archer in this Fifth Holy Grail War."

Aki didn't reply at once, but a questioning light came to her eyes at Rin's words. "I am Akizuki Murasaki," she began. "First Murasaki magus, and Master of the Lancer in this Fifth Holy Grail War."

There was silence at her words, though neither of the Servants materialized. And then Rin chuckled lightly. "You're a first-generation magus?" she asked with a patronizing tone, causing Aki's smile to fade. It was more patronizing than she expected hearing it would be, even if her master had warned her it would only be normal and expected for older lineages to patronize and look down on her status.

Completely erroneously of course: Aki was no first-generation magus. Both her parents had been born of magi families, even if they were disgraced in their respective family's eyes.

"What was that?" she asked with surprising heat, to even her surprise.

"Do not misunderstand." Rin said. "I'm not one to judge people unfairly. And seeing as you know proper protocol over magi duels, as well as the background of this war, I can see you aren't just some dabbler, but actually had a proper teacher. But, as a magus, surely you can see and understand that too great of a gap exists between a first-generation magus and a sixth-generation one, can you not?'

Aki stayed silent, but inwardly she was seething. The way this girl talked down to her, as though simply because she was seemingly more inbred than Aki was it made her better for some reason. As if magical prowess would be decided simply by one's degree of breeding: if it was then Aki was the superior magus, on both sides of her family.

"I'll give you a fair chance to surrender yourself and your command spells." Rin said. "I give you my word that I'll safely escort you to the Overseer and…"

"Stop talking as though you know everything about me." Aki spat. Her eyes narrowed. "I never said I was a first-generation magus. I only said I was the first Murasaki magus. What makes you think my branch isn't part of an old and powerful lineage, possibly even more powerful than yours?"

Rin closed her mouth, and narrowed her eyes. "You claim to be a branch member of an accomplished family?" she asked. "If so, won't you tell me what it is?"

Aki smiled, the mental image of a tsunami sweeping away the shoreline sending prana burning through her circuits. Rin sensed the opening of Aki's circuits, and her eyes widened and narrowed in quick succession at the shock and realization. " _This amount of prana,_ " she thought to herself. " _Either she's telling the truth, which is more likely, or she's a once-every-few-generations prodigy that crops up every so often in the gene-pool who somehow drew the attention of a magus with some time on their hands to take an apprentice on._ "

It was a worrying thought, but at the same time Rin's competitive side exulted. After all, Rin was a prodigy herself, with forty A-rank magic circuits and all Five Elements. And that didn't include the inherited circuits and mysteries within her family's crest. Though she admitted that she was still a novice and most full-fledged magi would be able to match her with varying degrees of ease, she knew that in her category few could match her.

There were certainly none in Fuyuki, what with Sakura lacking a crest and inherited core mysteries, and the Matou having no heir of their age. And now, it seems that the war had brought one potential equal within reach.

 _Either way, then the whole headache a war will be is worth fighting an equal._

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Aki asked, and Rin chuckled again.

"So you won't tell me?" Rin answered. "That's fine. Show me first what you're capable of. That way, when you tell me your family's name, I'll have an easier time getting myself to remember it."

It was something of a taunt, but Aki could only laugh inwardly. " _If only you knew._ " She thought with a mix of pride and bitterness. She didn't say anything though, and only smiled at the surprised expression on Rin's face as Aki raised a hand, claw-like and aimed at the floor between them. Prana flashed and a golden jet of fire exploded outwards and blew a whole third of the rooftop clear off the building.

Aki used the recoil to propel herself backward, using a free hand as an anchor to vault up over the railing and flipping down to the ground below. Holding out both hands as she fell, another jet of golden fire erupted from them, using the jet like a retro-rocket to slow her down, until could safely land with on the hissing, blackened and cracked concrete.

Prana flickered through magic circuits as other mysteries were actualized, and concrete cracked and broke as it cooled unnaturally quick and contracted in the process, Aki absorbing the heat. Pointing a finger, she fired three shaped blasts of fire, explosions rippling down the side of the school building and sending debris falling down to the ground in clouds of grit and dust.

Aki rose to her feet, eyes narrowed and tensed in anticipation. For several moments there was only the sound of falling masonry in the distance, and then with a powerful gust of wind a battered and enraged Rin blew the dust away. Hands crackling with lightning, she slammed them against each other and fired a blazing torrent of electricity at Aki.

Cursing, Aki turned quickly and fell into a crouch, huddling under her cloak. The lightning crawled over and around her, but the enchantments on her cloak successfully absorbed and redirected the lightning, grounding it into the ground which broke and erupted around her.

After several moments, the attack abated, and Aki quickly rose, turning to face Rin, hand rising and held out in a casting position. Flames pooled in her palm before erupting in a fiery jet at Rin, Aki's eyes widening as the other magus charged forward to meet it, a first raised and cocked back.

 _Is she crazy?_

With a roar, Rin punched the blast, and sending out an explosion that shattered nearby windows and buffeted Aki. And then, as the sound of falling glass and debris abated, she heard the sound of soft applause. "Impressive," Rin said, the smoke clearing to show her unharmed, if battered. Not that Aki was any different, unharmed yes, but the lightning had burned off most of the color of her cloak, exposing the black, alchemically-treated cloth it really was. "Very impressive, even if overly-destructive. We won't be having school for a while it seems."

Aki was silent, Rin lowering her hands while tilting her head curiously. "You're really not just any first-generation magus, are you?" she asked. "Still, I have to ask: can you use other elements other than just fire?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Rin laughed again. "You don't have to tell me, or show me, if you don't want to." She said. "Tell you what though: I'll limit myself to fire for now. That way, neither of us has to throw in all our cards this early in the war."

Aki narrowed her eyes and said nothing, as Rin swept her cloak back before raising a hand palm outward at Aki. "My turn," she said with a small smile. " _Intensive Einascherung._ "

* * *

As explosions echoed and erupted below, a pair of Servants coolly regarded each other, remaining on the roof even as their Masters descended to the ground to continue their battle. One was a tall, well-built man with silvered hair and tanned skin, wearing a red coat over black boots, trousers, and chest armor.

The other was a tall, lean man, built more for speed rather than power. He wore hardy clothes that would not be out of place in medieval Europe, with a pair of spears wrapped in dull cloth fastened with talismans sheathed behind his back. His dark hair was swept back, his handsome face marked with stoicism that only added to his natural appeal.

"Lancer, isn't it?" the one in red and black asked.

"Yes." Lancer replied with a nod. "Archer, am I right?"

"Yes."

For several moments more, the silence between the two continued, and then with a smile Archer held out both his hands, his feet sliding and his body tensing into a stance. Lancer narrowed his eyes, also shifting into a stance as he reached back for his weapons. "Our Masters are rather eager to fight." Archer asked. "I'm no fan of fighting for its own sake, but it wouldn't do for us to just stand here while they fight it out, wouldn't you think?"

Lancer nodded slowly, a hand closing over the shorter of his two spears. Archer narrowed his eyes, his mind already beginning to visualize his most-favored weapons. " _Damn,_ " he thought. " _Looks like until he gets those covers off, I won't be able to tell what weapons he uses and who he is._ "

Briefly gritting his teeth in frustration, Archer traced a pair of falchions in his hands, and charged forward. To his surprise, Lancer _threw_ his shorter spear at him, and while Archer managed to parry it to the side, that left him open to a flying kick that threw him clear off the roof.

Flipping over a few times in mid-air, Archer landed on his feet with a crack of breaking rock, and crossing his blades caught the longer spear as Lancer stabbed it towards his neck. Uncrossing the blades, he knocked it aside and made to charge forward, but Lancer jumped back, keeping the distance fixed, and launched a power series of stabs that forced Archer back.

Lancer charged in, and while Archer managed to parry another stabbing attack, lost both his weapons as Lancer moved his spear in an arc and knocked both weapons out of his hands. Lancer drew back and stabbed yet again, but Archer dodged back with Lancer in close pursuit.

Archer held out both hands as they danced over the battlefield, and Lancer's eyes widened in surprise as Kanshou and Bakuya appeared in Archer's hands. The Servant of the Bow threw both weapons to the sides, the experienced Lancer realizing this was no meaningless action, the blades spinning threw the air to strike at him from the flanks.

With a growl of frustration, he switched to the defensive, and knocked both swords away in showers of sparks. This in turn provided an opening for a smiling Archer, who charged in with _another_ pair of Kanshou and Bakuya.

Up close, Lancer's long spear proved more hindrance than help, Lancer narrowly-avoiding Archer's blows only thanks to his superior footwork. "You're pretty fast on your feet." Archer remarked as he rapidly crossed and uncrossed his blades, failing to cut into Lancer but using the momentum to turn full circle, getting in even closer.

"And you," Lancer replied as he kicked back even further. "Are a very good swordsman despite being an Archer."

"Not really," Archer replied, charging in to keep the pressure up, and to prevent Lancer from getting the distance needed to use his spear. "I'm just someone very good at the one thing he could do."

Lancer briefly looked confused at that, though it morphed into a smile as he stabbed his spear's head into the ground, and used it to anchor himself as he kicked at Archer with both feet. Archer caught the blow on the flat of his swords, Lancer kicking off and twisting through the air to land a good distance away.

 _Oh no!_

Lancer charged in with a stab, Archer parrying it in a circle but keeping his blades in hand. Lancer followed through with several more stabs, the final one ending in a circle before powering through a surprised Archer's guard and striking at his chest. Archer jumped back, Lancer keeping close, hammering at his guard until finally a wide, arcing blow from his spear shattered both Kansho and Bakuya into glittering shards.

Lancer looked surprised at that: Noble Phantasms shouldn't be that easy to destroy, should they?

The surprise however allowed Archer to trace a fresh pair of blades and counterattack, though this time Lancer dodged forward, vaulting over Archer and behind him. Surprised but not off guard, Archer turned, throwing Kansho and Bakuya one after another. Lancer parried them both, Archer charging in with swords flashing, Lancer holding his ground and stabbing at Archer who turned the stab up and away.

A booted foot rose up and kicked away from Archer who briefly staggered from the blow before recovering and pressing the attack. And then Lancer grinned, before switching his spear's grip to a reverse, one-handed one while kicking up his _other spear_ from the ground.

 _What?_

Archer's eyes went wide as Lancer attacked with _both_ spears, stabbing the longer one to force Archer in a predicted direction, Lancer then turning to stab with his other, shorter spear, Kansho and Bakuya cracking as they met the spearhead. Alarmed, Archer uncrossed both weapons and pressed Lancer close, but the Knight of the Lance nimbly switched his hold from a reverse grip to a normal one, wielding his shorter spear to turn and parry every one of Archer's blows, until a riposte finally sent blood spraying through the night.

* * *

A/N

Don't get me wrong, Sakura and Rin don't exactly see eye to eye on the idea of family obligations and such, but they're family. They do care for each other, even if things are fairly rocky right now.

Take a wild guess who Lancer is.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night.

Overwritten

Chapter 5

Archer sprang back, blood streaming down his face from a gash cut horizontally across the bridge of his nose, Kansho and Bakuya spinning through the air as he threw them to cover his retreat. Lancer parried both blades before charging in, his longer spear stabbing in twice before feinting and stabbing a third time.

Archer parried all three strikes, but the third forced his guard open allowing Lancer to stab his shorter spear at Archer's face. Again, Archer gave way, abandoning Kansho while throwing Bakuya. Lancer parried and continued to press the attack, jumping up high and stabbing down with his longer spear. Archer dodged to one side, and swung a new Kansho at Lancer's neck, the Knight of the Lance bringing up his shorter spear in a reverse stab that forced Kansho up and away, and following-through with a kick that sent Archer staggering back, his guard open for Lancer's other spear.

Archer's eyes flew wide as he narrowly dodged again, blood flowing from a shallow flesh wound in his torso where Lancer's longer spear had punched through his torso armor. The armor had managed to blunt the force behind the stab, and coupled with Archer's own backward motion kept it from going too deep.

Even so, _this_ Lancer had marked him not once but twice. " _Never thought I'd ever miss the Hound of Ulster_." Archer thought glumly, tracing Kansho and Bakuya and throwing them.

The spinning blades flew past Lancer and circled back to cut him from the flanks. Lancer danced back with a curse, the spinning blades missing before circling up into the sky and down onto the ground, exploding and sending dirt, smoke, and debris flying into the air.

" _Now!_ " Archer thought, tracing his bow and a random Noble Phantasm, altered the latter into an arrow and 'breaking' it in the process, slotted it into his bow, and drew back. In the next moment, Lancer leaped through the cloud, his eyes widening at the sight of Archer aiming at him. Archer's lips twitched into a smile, and he let go.

 _I doubt it'll be that easy, but still: let's up the ante._

Lancer twisted to the side barely in time, the Broken Phantasm narrowly missing and flying out of the campus flew a good distance before exploding on a distant hill. "I am the bone of my sword." Archer said, tracing a spear of his own this time around, Lancer's eyes going positively-wide at the sight.

"Impossible…" he whispered, and then his eyes narrowed as Archer charged in, the crimson spear in his hands stabbing in. Lancer parried with his shorter weapon, and rather than respond to a feint and use his longer weapon in close, stabbed with his shorter spear.

Archer dodged to the side, and back a few steps, his spear revolving overhead, prana building before he stabbed down abruptly. "Gae," he began, Lancer hissing curses in Gaelic as he leapt back clear across the battlefield. Archer smiled. "So close."

"Who are you?" Lancer demanded. "How did you get that weapon? You're not the Hound."

"I wonder about that myself." Archer quipped. "But you're from Ireland, I take it? Even before I began invoking the name of this Noble Phantasm, you recognized it by sight alone. I'm willing to bet only an Irish hero could do that."

Lancer narrowed his eyes, falling into a stance as Archer stood in a relaxed if wary fashion on the other side of the battlefield. "There are very few spearmen I know of that would be as good as you." He said. "First is Cu Chulainn, and you're clearly not him. I would know, I've met him before, in a different life. He even marked me a few times."

Archer tapped Gae Bolg's base against the ground a few times. "There's Scathach, but she's a woman so you obviously can't be her." He continued before narrowing his eyes and slowly pointing Gae Bolg at Lancer. "But you know, as far I know, there was only one Irish spearman famed for using either two spears or two swords at the same time. It's nice to meet you, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne."

* * *

Aki growled angrily at being the first Master to have her Servant exposed. "Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, the Knight of Fianna," Rin said with a small, smug smile. "He's a worthy Servant, Murasaki-san."

"I know." Aki growled. "I just wish that he wasn't identified so soon, damn it. Your Servant is annoyingly perceptive, Tohsaka-san!"

Rin surprisingly scowled at that, levelling a suspicious glance across the battlefield to where Archer was standing. " _Come to think of it,_ " she thought. " _I never did ask who he was, and what his Noble Phantasms were. What's more…there seems to be an inconsistency in the ones he used. He started out with Chinese scimitars, before switching to what looked like a Broken Phantasm, and now he's holding an Irish lance. There's no logic to it, at least, not conventional logic._ "

"Don't get distracted!" Aki shouted, hurling a blast of fire at Rin. Rin shot her a glance before dodging, the blast of fire blowing up the ground where Rin had been standing on moments ago.

Rin growled. Rin had initially counterattacked with _Intensive Einascherung_ , but Aki had countered by absorbing and redirecting the heat before counterattacking in her turn with 'Phoenix Fire'. Rin had tried to counter it directly, only to have it explode in her face.

She was able to avoid taking any real damage, but it was still an annoying outcome…albeit an enlightening one. The Murasaki mysteries were surprisingly-efficient, requiring low amounts of prana for a large amount of power, but they were – to use layman's terms – hard-nosed power moves meant to overpower and crush an enemy with overwhelming power.

In contrast, the Tohsaka mysteries were more precise. Elegant, Rin's father might have described them as, focusing large amounts of power into precise strikes meant to shatter an enemy and cause them to fall apart.

Another way to describe it was that Aki was carrying a hammer, while Rin had a sword.

Or more accurately, a whip. Flames sizzled through the air as Rin moved her right hand in a practiced gesture, the burning lash twisting as it flew at Aki.

Fire brightly mushroomed through the air as Aki simply blew the whip away instead of trying to avoid it. More fire mushroomed out as Aki returned fire, Rin dodging before swinging her whip horizontally, windows shattering and stone and metal hissing and sparking where they struck the school wall as Aki jumped clear back.

"No point in holding back." She growled as she charged a blast. "Lancer! Unseal your spears and retake the initiative. Phoenix Fire!"

* * *

"My apologies for holding back, Archer." Lancer began, sheathing his shorter spear behind him before grabbing at the medallions which held the cloth wrapping his longer spear in place. "But, surely you understand that as Servants, there is advantage in keeping our identities secret for as long as possible, is there not?"

Archer didn't reply verbally, opting to charge forward as quickly as possible and keep Lancer from unsealing his Noble Phantasms. Lancer smiled at the sight, tensing and then jumping up at the last possible moment, simultaneously unsealing his spear before landing and rolling forward. Turning, he swung the crimson spear, eyes widening as the point where Gae Dearg's edge met Gae Bolg's _melted away_ and sending cracks at the speed of thought across the rest of the weapon, moments before it shattered like glass, the fragments crumbling to glittering dust that vanished into the wind.

"What…the…" he stammered in shock and surprise, and jumped back Archer swung Kansho and Bakuya at his neck. Lancer jumped back once, twice, and then kicking pushed off Archer's arm and twisting backward and down on his feet stabbed Gae Dearg at Archer.

Archer parried, only for his swords to shatter like glass at Gae Dearg's touch. " _Gae Dearg: The Crimson Rose of Exorcism – of all enemies I ended up facing, it just had to be Diarmuid!_ " he thought angrily.

With a growl Archer jumped back, tracing Kansho and Bakuya and throwing it. Lancer prepared to block…and his eyes went wide as they flew not at him, but at Aki. "My lady!" he shouted in horror. "Lady Murasaki, watch out!"

Aki glanced in Lancer's direction, and stepping back and to the side avoided getting cut to pieces by the spinning blades. They flew past her, Bakuya burying itself against the wall of the main school building and Kansho into the ground a few feet away. And then they exploded, Aki shouting in pain and surprise as she was engulfed by the explosions.

"What the…?" Rin began only for Archer to appear next to her. "Archer w-…!"

"We're at a disadvantage, we must withdraw!"

"BASTARD!"

Roaring in rage, Lancer charged in, both spears unsealed. He stabbed Gae Dearg between Rin and Archer, and kicked the latter away before shoving Rin away with Gae Dearg's haft. He then charged in, Gae Dearg a crimson blur as it stabbed and swung at a blindingly-fast speed, driving Archer back further. And then Lancer stabbed Gae Dearg into the ground, using the spear to anchor himself while launching a flying kick towards Archer with both feet.

Archer caught Lancer on his arms, and was shoved back several steps. Lowering his arms, he narrowly-avoided Gae Buidhe thrown at him, the golden spear burying itself into the ground behind him.

Lancer charged forward, clutching Gae Dearg in both hands. Archer traced Kansho and Bakuya, and moved to intercept. He dodged under and around Lancer's initial attack, striking at the Knight of the Lance directly to avoid Gae Dearg's blade, which would shatter Archer's weapons at its touch.

Lancer dodged back, a high, looping kick Archer's reward for his trouble as he tried to charge in. Lancer twisted through the air as he reversed his kick, Gae Dearg cutting through air as Archer took a step back before sending his blades flying. And then tracing a fresh pair, he charged forward.

Lancer dodged the spinning blades, followed by Archer's follow-through attacks. Gae Dearg rose in an arc, forcing Archer to bend back to avoid it, and then striking at Gae Dearg's head buried it into the ground.

Archer's smile of triumph vanished when Lancer promptly punched him in the face, followed by a spinning kick that forced the Knight of the Bow down on the ground. Pulling Gae Dearg free, Lancer stabbed at Archer who rolled away and up to his feet, blocking a dropkick with his arms and again was forced to retreat as Lancer cut at his knees before stabbing at his chest.

Archer fell back, and growled as they passed Gae Buidhe and Lancer recovered his other weapon. Now wielding both spears, Lancer pressed Archer with Gae Dearg one-handed, and shifting his grip on Gae Buidhe feinted before stabbing down, Gae Buidhe's head punching clear through Archer's right arm.

Archer cried out in pain as Lancer twisted Gae Buidhe before ripping it out, reversed, and stabbed it at Archer's chest. Archer narrowly avoided it, black flakes of metal from destroyed armor flying through the air as he retreated, blood pouring from his injured arm. "R-Rin!" he shouted.

Rin ran to her Servant, who grabbed her with his uninjured arm before retreating across the ruined schoolyard, over the wall, and away. Lancer made no effort to pursue, instead running back to the main building once he was sure Archer and Rin were gone.

"Lady Murasaki!" Lancer shouted as he ran up to the piles of rubble that was the front of the school. "Lady Murasaki, are you alright? Lady Murasaki! Please answer me!"

Silence met his shouts, and Lancer felt icy talons crushing around his heart. Failed…he had failed…he had failed yet another master, as he had in life. He had accepted the young woman's call for his sword, for his strength, in the hopes of another chance to fulfill his oaths as a knight to his lord that he could not in life.

"Lady Murasaki…" he whispered in veiled despair, moments before his eyes widened as a pile of rubble began shaking. He rushed over immediately, the rubble giving way just before he arrived to reveal the battered and bleeding form of a young woman in a school uniform under a black cloak. "Lady Murasaki!"

Aki was hurt, blood streaming down her face from a shallow but heavily-bleeding wound over her right eye, and flesh wounds bled into her uniform across her arms and torso. Lancer helped her up, the girl wincing at the fiery pain that spiked every time she tried to move her right arm. "Please forgive me." Lancer said with a bow. "I should have been warier and considered that Archer would have attacked you to open an opening."

Aki laughed softly. "Yes, it's your fault." She said, clutching her right arm tightly. "But, I'm still alive, so I guess I can let it go this time around. You can make it up the next time we face off against Archer and his Master."

Lancer rose and nodded with a smile. "Yes, Lady Murasaki." He said, though his expression turned to one of alarm as Aki tried to walk only to nearly fall. "Lady Murasaki!"

"I'll be fine…eventually." Aki said, leaning onto and clutching at Lancer's arms, suddenly feeling very weak. "There's no reason to stay out here much longer, let's get out of here, Lancer."

"Yes my lady." Lancer said, moving to pick her up bridal style. "Please pardon my impudence."

"Just get me home, and it'll be fine."

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes, a thoughtful expression immediately clouding her face. "So," Shirou asked, suddenly looming down from overhead, the two magi in the boy's workshop. "How'd things go?"

Sakura didn't reply at once, Shirou blinking as he stared down at her. Sakura raised a finger, and tapped it a few times against her cheek in thought. And then a light seemed to come to life in her eyes, and she smiled impishly.

"So, it's not bad?" Shirou asked.

Sakura's response was to press her finger against her lips, and before Shirou could react she reached up and pressed it against his lips. Yelping in surprise, he sprang back, a cackling Sakura getting to her feet. "Yes, I am such a tease." She said, playfully sticking her tongue out at Shirou who was glowering at her. "Don't worry sempai, I won't tell anyone you're a blusher. With that said,"

She trailed off, her expression turning serious. "Aki Murasaki," she said softly. "Our new friend is a powerful magus, though to be fair nee-chan was holding back. She only used the Fire Element, and surprisingly didn't make use of Gandr or Finn. Suppressive fire would have been very useful against the steamroller Aki's turning out to be."

"That doesn't sound too good." Shirou said, getting to his feet.

"Well," Sakura said while scratching a temple. "Aki basically blew a huge chunk off the rooftop, along with taking bites out of the main building's corners, and together with nee-chan basically wrecked the front of the ground floor."

"THEY DID WHAT?"

"Oh, and if we include the Servants' battle, then the quadrangle looks like the Moon."

Sakura shrugged and smiled, and Shirou gave her the stink-eye. "Yes, yes," she said. "I'll go and fix it once we're done for the night. You'll accompany me won't you?"

"Of course I'm coming with you. It's not safe for a pretty young lady to walk around unescorted this late."

"Oh that's so sweet of you, sempai." Sakura teased with a grin, and causing Shirou to blush and splutter about how he didn't mean it that way. "So you think I'm pretty don't you?"

"Well you are," Shirou stammered before coughing loudly, though his cheeks remained flushed. "Anyway, how did the battle end?"

"I'd say it's a draw, but in Aki and Lancer's favor." Sakura said. "After all, Lancer stabbed Archer with Gae Buidhe: The Golden Rose of Mortality. Even if he can heal the wound in his arm, his abilities will be reduced in rank and capability until either Lancer is killed or Gae Buidhe is destroyed."

For a moment, Sakura wondered about how Gae Dearg had managed to shatter Archer's Noble Phantasms, but Archer was able to summon them again afterward. Both were ominous in their own way, given that Gae Dearg's power was to disrupt the flow of magical energy, effectively shutting down magical constructs and enhancements, so long as its blade was in contact with the target.

However, while it could render Noble Phantasms useless by cutting them off from their user, it shouldn't be able to destroy them, just prevent their abilities from being used. Except Gae Dearg did just that to Archer's Noble Phantasms…and Archer simply pulled them back out again.

" _Unless they weren't Noble Phantasms at all._ " Sakura said, her eyes blinking and then widening in realization. " _In fact, there's one particular magical construct or set of constructs that require a constant flow of prana to not only function, but to exist. Setting reality marbles aside…but, how? How the hell…he can't be projecting Noble Phantasms, can he?_ "

"Sakura?"

"No, it's nothing." Sakura said with a cough. "Anyway, while the battle between Servants ended in Lancer's favor, the battle between Masters ended in nee-chan's favor, even if only because Archer butted in. Aki's hurt, possibly with a concussion, but it doesn't seem too bad. They've retreated."

"I see." Shirou said, crossing his arms in thought. After a few moments he turned back to Aki. "So what now?"

" _Of course,_ " Sakura thought. " _Archer could simply have a similar Noble Phantasm to father's Archer from the previous Holy Grail War, that is a separate dimension to store multiple Noble Phantasms in to be retrieved and returned as needed. The flow of prana being cut off could automatically send the Noble Phantasms back…no, I definitely saw them get destroyed! He's definitely projecting Noble Phantasms, but how? How is that even possible?_ "

Sakura blinked and turned to Shirou. "Nee-chan's headed home to patch herself up and probably rethink her strategy now that Archer's been crippled." She said. "It's probably an exaggeration I know, but it'll do for now."

"I'm surprised she didn't fix the school before leaving." Shirou replied, and then blinked as his mind caught up. "Oh…oh…I see. They left first, since they were at a disadvantage."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Correct, sempai." She said before glancing at her wristwatch. "Well then, we have work to do, and the optimum time is getting close."

Shirou nodded, and together they walked back to his workshop desk, which had a pair of silver goblets on it, both filled with a silvery fluid. Shirou opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of hypodermic syringes, but hesitated at the last second. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes, and it's too late to use the alternative means of forging a, ahem, connection between us." Sakura said with a small blush. She looked away. "I wouldn't really mind but, well, it's not really…"

She trailed off, Shirou looking very uncomfortable. "Yeah," he said. "Anyway but enough about that."

Sakura looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "How about you?" she asked. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Shirou met her eyes for a few moments, and then with a sigh he reached up and scratched the back of his head. "Of course I don't want to fight a war." He said. "But at the same time, I don't really like the idea of having an opportunity to well, keep things from going badly and then deliberately missing it. Your sister and hopefully Aki can probably be trusted with the Grail, but we don't know about the other Masters, and if one of them turns out to be bad and he gets hold of the Grail, well, if I can keep that from happening by joining the war, then I'll join."

Sakura's lips twitched with amusement. "And what about me, sempai?" she asked.

"You're a good friend and person, Sakura." Shirou said at once and with a smile. "I trust you."

Sakura's smile turned sad. "Even though I'm going behind my sister's back?" she asked softly.

"True," Shirou admitted. "But let's be honest: the way she treats you may be acceptable in magi society, but it isn't right. If you have to stand up for yourself to be treated right, then I'm all for it. And you're almost an adult. You need to make a stand now, before you waste the first years of your life."

Sakura didn't reply at once, staying silent for several moments. And then she raised her head, raising a hand to caress Shirou's cheek. "Thank you." She said. "And I promise I'll make sure not to disappoint your trust, sempai."

Shirou blinked, and then with a smile, nodded. "As I said," he said, reaching up to hold and squeeze Sakura's hand. "I trust you."

Sakura's smile grew, through her expression shifted to one of puzzlement as Shirou pulled her hand down, and then turned to amusement as Shirou placed one of the hypodermic syringes in it.

"We don't have much time left, right?"

Sakura blinked and nodded, turning back to the goblets. "Yes." She said, rolling up a sleeve. "You're absolutely right."

Cleaning her arm with an alcohol swab, she isolated a vein and plunged the needle into her pale flesh, pulling back on the plunger and filling the cartridge with dark venal blood. Removing the syringe, she cleaned and sealed the wound, and then removing the cartridge she discarded the syringe.

She did the same to Shirou, and then emptied a cartridge each into the goblets, the blood sinking into the dense silver fluid that filled it. And then withdrawing another cartridge from a pocket, she added a drop of black fluid into each goblet.

The elixir boiled spontaneously, foaming and frothing, but after a few minutes it subsided, the alchemical reagent fulfilling its task, the boiling calming down to reveal a clear, water-like substance behind.

Sakura lifted the goblet containing her essence and offered it to Shirou. Shirou took it, and glanced at Sakura as she took the goblet with his essence. "On three, sempai?" she asked.

"On three."

"One, two, three."

As one, they lifted the goblets to their lips, and drank of each other.

* * *

A/N

Yup, Archer gets marked by Gae Buidhe. Not as flashy as getting gutted by Saber like in canon, but arguably more debilitating, as while he can heal the physical injury, unlike with Saber the conceptual damage will drag him down until Lancer dies or Gae Buidhe is destroyed.

Next chapter, Rin and Archer have a chat. Zouken might make an appearance. Or perhaps, everyone's favorite loli makes her entrance.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night.

Overwritten

Chapter 6

"Where's Sakura?"

Aoi raised an eyebrow at that, silently looking at Rin with a mixed chiding and expectant expression on her face. Rin opened her mouth and just as quickly closed it, fidgeting under her mother's gaze for several moments before she sighed and looked away with a sheepish pout and flushed cheeks.

"I-I'm home." She said softly, and Aoi beamed.

"Welcome home." She said, ushering Rin to the living room couch. "From the look of things your first battle didn't go so well. With that said, no matter how frustrated or annoyed you are, you shouldn't forget your manners, Rin."

"Yes." Rin sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so worked up I suppose. Apart from forgetting what I'm expected to say when I come home, I shouldn't have taken that tone with you, mother."

Aoi smiled, handing a small jewel box to Rin before patting her on the cheek. "It's fine, just don't let it happen again, alright?" she said, and Rin nodded.

"Yes." She said, before opening the jewel box and using a couple of gems to heal herself. She wasn't that badly hurt, but she had plenty of scrapes and more than a few first-degree burns from the battle, and maybe bruises in a bit too if she didn't tend to herself now. Though with that said…

 _I can at least say that I came out of that battle in better shape than Murasaki did…probably. Though, Archer's actions being the cause of that means it's not really something to boast about. I didn't win. Not really: Archer butted in, that's all. It's not really my achievement._

Rin belatedly fumed in silence at the thought. In a way it was a draw: Archer had been forced to retreat due to an arm injury, but Akizuki Murasaki had been defeated. Only, Rin couldn't bring herself to consider it a _real_ victory. Her pride wouldn't permit it, especially in a battle between magi.

If she won, it had to be because she won with her own hands. Something like winning thanks to her Servant butting in was something she could not – would not – accept as a real achievement.

 _Murasaki probably survived, so I can hope for a proper conclusion between magi in the future. She's a worthy opponent, I can't deny that. Though…_

Rin narrowed her eyes as she pocketed the spent gems and closed her jewel box. " _Lancer stabbed Archer in an arm with the Golden Rose of Mortality._ " She thought. " _This isn't good at all. His physical abilities dropping as a lingering effect aside, I wonder – though I hope not – his ability to use or the power of his Noble Phantasms would be affected by this._ "

Rin blinked and then narrowed her eyes at the thought of Noble Phantasms, and the inconsistent ones her Servant had used: most commonly a pair of Chinese scimitars, but also an Irish lance that Lancer recognized and a Broken Phantasm of all things. That last was especially telling, as while 'breaking' a Noble Phantasm made for an incredibly-powerful attack, potentially even more powerful than the Noble Phantasm was when it was used properly, it also destroyed the Noble Phantasm after it was used.

There was a reason it was considered a last resort measure by Servants and Masters alike, but Archer…he used a Broken Phantasm so nonchalantly, as though it was simply a matter of course. And there was also Gae Dearg destroying Archer's Noble Phantasms with a touch, as though its ability to disrupt magical constructs or more specifically the flow of prana was anathema to them.

In fact,

" _There's a specific form of magical construct that requires a constant flow of prana to continue to exist._ " Rin suddenly thought. " _And while they can exist for varying amounts of time – depending on how good the magus who made them is – without a source of prana to support them, they are ultimately hollow constructs that don't really exist…and from the look of things…_ "

"Archer." Rin said, and her Servant materialized in front of her.

"You called?" he asked cheekily, which only served to irritate Rin. Her next words made his eyes go wide.

"By the power of the command spell," Rin said, one of her three command spells flashing before vanishing. "I command you to answer my questions truthfully and completely. Furthermore, this command will endure for the duration of the war."

"Is that really necessary?" Archer asked dryly. "You just used one of three irreplaceable command spells, and I like to think I haven't done anything to warrant your sudden suspicion."

"Call it a precaution." Rin said, relaxing into the couch and crossing her arms over her chest. "Magi in general are a greedy and uncivilized lot, though there are exceptions such as my father for one."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You were using projected Noble Phantasms, weren't you?" Rin asked, smiling with holy satisfaction at the grimace on Archer's face. And thanks to the command spell, he was forced to answer.

"I prefer to call it tracing, but yes, they are projected Noble Phantasms."

Rin narrowed her eyes, and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin on her clasped hands. "I'm listening."

"What do you want know?"

Rin sat back. "Let's start with your name." she said. "I'm honestly appalled at myself at not having asked this sooner, though as I recall it was pretty late at the time."

Archer smiled. "Early actually," he remarked, catching the reference to his summoning. "While later in the morning as I recall you were rather…agitated at your sister running off to visit her friend so early."

Rin laughed. "That too," she said. "But enough dissembling: what's your name?"

Archer silently grimaced for a few moments before sighing. "I don't really know to be honest." He said, lifting up his hands in placating gesture. "When I was a child, I was caught in a disaster that killed my birth parents – and assuming I had them my siblings as well – and left me with no memory of my life before the disaster."

Rin tapped a finger against an arm for a moment before nodding slowly. "Alright," she said slowly. "But I assume you received a new name. What is it?"

"Perhaps it would be best if I did not tell you." Archer said, again raising his hands in a placating gesture. "The name of the man who gave me his name is rather infamous, and you knowing it would only increase the risk of word getting out."

Rin narrowed her eyes. "Are you trying to say I might let it slip?" she asked with a warning tone.

"It's a possibility, isn't it?" Archer said. "And besides, we do not know who might be watching."

Rin's eyes flashed angrily at the implied slight to her mother, and then they widened in realization. She nodded slowly. "Point I suppose, on both counts." She admitted grudgingly. "If your adopted father is truly as infamous as you imply he is, then I can't guarantee I'll be able to resist taunting an enemy with your name. And Caster is more than likely capable of remotely spying on his or her enemies by means of magic. However,"

She paused, narrowing her eyes and leaning forward. "I suppose you did become infamous in your own way, didn't you?" she asked. "You did become a Heroic Spirit after all."

"Infamous?" Archer echoed with a bitter tone, one shared by his short laugh after that brought Rin up short. "Yes, I suppose I did, though my name was never as well-known as my father's."

And then he blinked, noting that Rin used the word 'infamous' instead of 'famous'. He glanced at Rin, who smiled at him. "You're not a hero, are you?" she asked. "You're a Heroic Spirit, but you're not really a hero. No, you were an anti-hero."

Archer laughed again. "You should be more careful." He said. "You said that to test an assumption, and while it's right and I won't deny it, if you had been wrong other Servants – or even people in a similar conversation – would have taken offense."

"If that had been the case, then I would have apologized." Rin said, waving it off. "And if that wasn't enough, then I'll still accept responsibility one way or another."

"I see." Archer said with a nod. "But, how did you come up with such an assumption in the first place?"

"You mentioned your father was infamous." Rin said with a shrug. "And while children of infamous people can and do try and do better than their parents did, it's also likely they'll follow in their footsteps."

"Then why anti-hero and not villain?"

Rin's eye twitched. "Masters and Servants tend to resemble each other." She said. "I'll admit that I'm not perfect, but I am by no means what anyone would call a villain."

Archer bowed slightly. "My apologies if I caused offense." he said.

"So you are an anti-hero then."

"I am." Archer said in a very matter-of-fact way. "I was simply someone who did what had to be done, when and where it was needed to be done, in the hope that it would come to something in the end."

"Did it?"

"No."

Rin faltered at that, the implied failure of her Servant's efforts to achieve whatever it was he set out to achieve. Her words from earlier rose to haunt her.

 _Masters and Servants tend to resemble each other…will I…will my efforts in this war be for nothing as well?_

Rin clenched her fists. " _No,_ " she thought. " _I will not let that happen. No matter what, I_ _ **will**_ _win this war, I will hold the Grail in my hands, and show all the world the pride and achievement of the Tohsaka Clan!_ "

Taking a deep breath, Rin nodded. "Alright," she said. "I'll set the matter of your name aside for now."

Archer bowed his thanks, and Rin sat back into the couch. "Moving on," she continued. "What is your wish for the Grail?"

"I don't really have one." Archer replied. "In my opinion gaining whatever it is you wanted to gain without actually working for it – like say, it being given to you free of charge or it being granted by a wish like in this case – makes it meaningless."

"What an admirable line of thought," Rin replied sarcastically. "But I'm not buying it. There's no way a Heroic Spirit would – even if he is an anti-hero – accept a call to fight for the Holy Grail when it has nothing to offer him."

"By the power of your command spell I answered you the truth, and gave you the reasoning behind it." Archer replied. "Can't I simply accept a call for help directed to me without asking for something in return? I told you just now, didn't I? I used to be someone who did what had to be done when and where it needed to be done. And from the look of things, I still am."

Rin narrowed her eyes, wondering if there was more to that than it seemed. She decided to set it aside for later though. "Fine," she said. "Now, what about your abilities? Do you actually have a Noble Phantasm?"

"Ability-wise I'm qualified for all Servant classes with the exception of Rider." Archer replied. "However, I'm best suited either as Archer or Saber, while the worst class for me would actually be Caster."

Archer paused and laughed. "Ironically though," he said. "The ability which qualifies me for the Caster Class is also my only Noble Phantasm."

"That sounds interesting." Rin said with a small smile.

"Unlimited Blade Works." Archer said with a smile, and continued telepathically. " _It's an EX-rank, support-type Noble Phantasm. Its appearance is that of a reality marble that embodies my inner world._ "

Rin's eyes went wide, the girl sitting up in shock as Archer's smile twitched even wider. After a couple of moments staring at him, Rin began to laugh. As she laughed, Archer chuckled himself and shrugged. "Oh excuse me," Rin said after several moments. "It looks like I've been rather disrespectful, haven't I?"

"What makes you say that?"

"The number of magi who've achieved what you've achieved can be counted on one hand." Rin said. "True, that number doesn't include magi who've turned into Dead Apostles or gained their abilities out of their transformation, but still: what you've managed to achieve is a miracle infinitely-close to True Magic. I hate to admit it, but you might actually surpass me – as I am right now – as a magus."

Rin paused to chuckle. "Though, I'm only seventeen." She said. "And you're qualified for the Caster Class, who are supposed to be able to wield magecraft surpassing those of magi in general. It's only to be expected either way."

Archer smiled and bowed slightly. "I'm honored by your praise." He said. "But you give me too much credit. I imagine the people you refer to achieved what they did through a lifetime of research, or even as a culmination of generations of research by their family. Compared to them, my achievement isn't really much. If anything, I'd say I'm similar to the ones who gained ability by being transformed into a Dead Apostle."

Rin's expression darkened. "Please tell me you did not become or were a Dead Apostle." She said.

Archer held up his hands. "No, I was never a Dead Apostle, or ever tried to become one." He said. "But, I'm similar in the sense that Unlimited Blade Works was, well, is a natural evolution of my nature."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Origin: Sword. Elemental Affinity: Sword."

Rin's went wide again, and Archer shrugged with a sheepish smile. "I think you can get how I can trace Noble Phantasms by now." He said.

"Of course I can." Rin said with a veiled note of awe and excitement. "You all but literally embody the concept of 'sword'. If you can apply the concept to a subject, then you should be able to understand its fundamental structure to an incredibly-precise degree. The 'sword' can then be replicated down even to its esoteric abilities and attributes via projection. Of course projection being what it is, the traced items will always be inferior to the original by at least one degree. But even so, this is…!"

Rin took a deep breath, struggling to regain her composure. "What are the limits of your tracing?" she eventually asked.

"Apart from the fact that they're inferior by at least one degree to the original thing?" Archer asked. "As you said I can trace _anything_ so long as I can apply the concept of 'sword'. Earlier you saw me trace Gae Bolg, the spear used by Cu Chulainn. In that case, I apply the concept _sword_ as in Cu Chulainn's figurative sword."

Archer shrugged. "It might be figurative," he said. "But it works."

"Yes, I saw that." Rin said with a quick nod.

"It's not just weapons though." Archer continued. "I can trace a shield or even armor as 'swords of protection'. The concept still applies, but since it requires, how do I say this, twisting, the nature of the subjects to be traced to a significant degree, it costs more prana to complete."

"I see." Rin said another nod, tapping her chin in thought. "Yes, that makes sense. In a way you are redefining them on a fundamental level, which requires more work and thus prana than otherwise."

"Of course," Archer continued. "It's not entirely a good thing. At the risk of sounding like I'm boasting, there's probably no one better at projection than I am, barring the First Magician, who can actually create something out of nothing."

"True," Rin laughed. "Tracing is just projection after all. It's made out of nothing, and will return to nothing: a pale shadow of the First Magic's power of creation."

"Quite," Archer agreed. "I'm also very good at reinforcement and alteration. In the former case, I can reinforce my eyes to clearly see objects as small as bolts on a bridge from halfway across a city the size of Kobe. For the latter case, well, you've seen me shoot a Broken Phantasm as an arrow. That should be enough proof of my proficiency in alteration."

Rin nodded quickly. "But?" she prompted.

"I suck at every other form of magecraft." Archer replied bluntly. "I'm basically a one-trick pony who can only perform material transmutation."

Rin snorted at that. "Don't sell yourself short." She retorted. "Your projection, sorry _tracing_ , is absolutely first-class, and your greatest achievement is infinitely-close to the level of True Magic. While I get the feeling that you were probably a spell-caster as opposed to a proper magus in life, that level of achievement is _not_ something to be dismissed so readily."

"I'm honored by your praise." Archer said with a bow.

Silence fell between Master and Servant for several moments, Aoi looking on in silence as well, seated on a nearby armchair. Rin tapped her arm in thought, and then leaning forward rested her elbows on her knees and her chin on her clasped hands.

"I understand." She said with a small smile. "That explains a lot, and thank you for being honest."

" _That's because you used a command spell to enforce my honesty._ " Archer thought as he bowed. " _Still, it was a pragmatic thing to do, so I can't really fault you for it, even if it was more than a bit paranoid._ "

"With that said," Rin began, briefly her chin to hide her mouth behind her hands instead. "It leaves a couple of questions to be answered."

"And what might that be?"

"Where did you see and how did you remember the details of so many varied Noble Phantasms?"

* * *

A trio walked down the deserted streets: a busty (for a Japanese) girl of average height and dark hair, a young man with red hair (another unusual trait for a Japanese), and a girl with blonde hair wearing an armored dress of blue.

Shirou glanced at Sakura as she sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"We must really be the sight if people see us right now." She said. "A redhead boy walking with a brunette and a blonde."

Sakura paused and smiled mischievously at Shirou. "I don't like that smile." He remarked dryly.

"Ha!" she laughed. "They might think you're into cosplay, considering what Saber-san is wearing."

"Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" Saber asked.

"Not really," Sakura replied. "Though, you have to admit it's not really something that would be considered casual, everyday wear in this day and age."

"True enough," Saber admitted. "I will perhaps require new clothes for when my armor is not needed."

Shirou glanced at Sakura who shrugged. "I'll take care of it." She said.

"My thanks," Saber said with a nod at Sakura. "With that said, my armor will be required here and now, as my current task is to escort you and Shirou to your destination."

"Yes." Sakura said. "I'm sure nee-chan and Aki-chan's battle drew the attention of the other Masters. I wouldn't be surprised if their eyes are still on the school to see if anything turns up in the wake of the battle."

She paused and glanced at Shirou. "Do we really have to do this, sempai?" she said. "I mean, even if we don't patch the school up, it's not like it'll take more than a week or so for the damage to get fixed. A week's worth of catching up isn't that bad you know?"

"That's not the point, Sakura." Shirou replied. "It's called responsibility. If we can do something about the scars of this little war, then we should."

"Keep in mind that I'm not an earth element user." Sakura said. "That limits my Jewel Magecraft's repair ability."

"Then we'll do what we can." Shirou said before smiling at her. "Every little helps."

Sakura sighed. "Yes, yes." She said. "You're probably right, sempai."

Shirou laughed and was about to say something, when suddenly Saber dashed in front of them, and turning faced down the street around the corner to their left. "What's wrong, Saber?" Shirou asked, before his and Sakura's eyes went wide.

A giggle softly echoed, its source an albino girl in purple winter clothes standing down the street. She smugly smiled at the three of them, while standing half a step behind and to her right was a swarthy giant with mismatched eyes, its breath steaming gently in the cold air.

" _Scheiss_ ," Sakura swore. "This does not look good at all."

* * *

A/N

Jaenera Targaryen: congratulations on getting it right! Yes, it's basically a non-sexual way of forming a connection to share prana through, much like Shirou and Saber having sex in a shack in the Einzbern Forest in Fate, and Rin and Shirou having sex prior to the final battle in UBW.

It shouldn't really be that unusual. For all tantric rituals are (AFAIK) considered crude and last resort means for magi, it seems overly-used in FSN. Though, seeing that it is an eroge, it's only to be expected I guess. And it's not like the scenarios mentioned above left them with any other choices. In this scenario though, they had ample time to forge a connection through non-sexual means. So, no sex between Shirou and Sakura.

One last thing: Lancer isn't really _the_ best Servant for Aki, but he is well-suited for her. More than most in fact, as time will eventually tell.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night.

Overwritten

Chapter 7

The little girl gave a small curtsy, before staring at Saber and her Masters with a smug smile that had a vicious edge to it. "Good evening, onii-chan and Tohsaka-san." She greeted. "I am Illyasviel von Einzbern."

"I knew it." Sakura said with a pained expression on her face. "This is going to suck."

Illya giggled at that. "I'm glad you understand that, Tohsaka-san." She said. "Then that means what's coming won't be a surprise, will it?"

Sakura grimaced as Shirou took a step forward. "Hey, wait…!" he began only to be cut off as Illya shrieked a command.

"Go, Berserker!"

The giant roared, the air shaking at the sound as he charged forward. Every step cracked the concrete beneath Berserker's feet, a crude stone axe swinging in one hand. And without waiting for an order, Saber swept forward, moving so fast as to displace the air around her, her invisible sword held low.

Stopping with one foot forward, she slashed upward, diagonally, air exploding in a thunderous boom from the force of impact. Neither Servant gave way, Berserker simply drawing back to strike down once, then twice more. Saber blocked both blows, and then falling back dodged the following two blows before catching the third, gritting her teeth as she locked blades with Berserker.

Illya giggled at the sight, and pointed at Saber with a finger. "Do you really think you can match Berserker's strength, Saber?" she mocked.

Saber narrowed her eyes, and then gave way, forcing Berserker's axe down to one side before sweeping it aside and Berserker's guard open. As Illya gasped in surprise, Saber counterattacked, sweeping her sword horizontally across Berserker's torso. Wind and sparks exploded from the strike, the former violently enough to buffet her Masters, the force behind the blow forcing Berserker staggering back a few steps.

As the giant recovered his balance, he looked up, following Saber as leaped up through the air. The blonde shouted an incoherent war-cry as she arced through the air, her invisible blade rippling with the wind.

Berserker roared his response, raising his axe to block. Wind exploded violently again from the impact, Saber somersaulting over behind Berserker by using the impact of their weapons to propel herself. Landing in a crouch she swung at the back of Berserker's knees, sending sparks flying without effect before jumping back.

Roaring in fury, Berserker wildly swung his weapon as he turned, and then raising it overhead brought it down deep into the ground. Earth and rock exploded violently in Saber's direction, the blonde dodging further back and jumping from side to side as Berserker charged at her, his axe swinging at her.

Finally, Berserker feinted, catching Saber by surprise, not having expected Berserker to be able to feint in his state. She managed to bring her sword up to prevent a direct hit, but the impact still sent her flying through a wall and across an empty lot through another wall. Rolling to her feet, she barely had time to shake her head clear before she dodged by instinct, Berserker jumping down and swinging at her.

Steel shattered as her took a glancing blow, and narrowing her eyes Saber dug in her feet and blocked the next blow head on. Wind buffeted and erupted around the two Servants, and then Saber briefly gave way, and causing Berserker to lose his footing and allowing her to push him back a few steps.

"Release the Wind King!" Saber shouted, unleashing a massive burst of wind as she charged forward, her sword rising in an upward swing. Berserker roared his fury, his axe rising and then falling to meet Saber's blow.

A huge explosion of wind erupted outwards, engulfing both Servants in the whirlwind as the ground around them was torn to bits.

* * *

Illya tilted her head at the sight and sounds of battle in the distance before smiling at Sakura and Shirou. "As expected from Servant Saber," she said. "She's giving Berserker a good fight. But it's useless, there's no way she can beat Berserker. After all, my Berserker is the greatest hero of Greece."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "You're telling us this, why?" she asked. "Normally…"

"Masters would make sure to keep their Servants' identities secret for as long as they can, right?" Illya interrupted before giggling. "Normally you'd be right, but even if you knew about Berserker's identity, it wouldn't mean anything. After all, he's Heracles, the son of Zeus who completed twelve labors and was made immortal for his efforts."

"Heracles!" Shirou and Sakura said in horror, and Illya giggled again.

"That's right." Illya said cruelly. "It's good to see you understand what kind of enemy Saber is fighting. There is no way she can win."

"That's…!" Shirou began, only to pause and glance sharply at Sakura who was putting a ring on a finger. "Sakura, what are you…?"

"It's true Saber's going to struggle against Berserker," she said. "And she probably won't win without going all out, but there's another way to beat Berserker without taking him on head-on!"

Illya narrowed her eyes and scowled belligerently, seeing what Sakura meant. Shirou did too, and he immediately grabbed Sakura's arm. "You can't be serious!" he said. "She's just a little girl!"

"She's Berserker's Master!" Sakura said. "And she's not 'just' a little girl. She's an Einzbern homunculus, and if she can power Berserker that appearance is probably a first-class deception…!"

"You don't know that for sure!" Shirou insisted, turning a shocked Sakura to face him, and grabbing her by both arms. "I won't let you attack her, Sakura!"

Illya giggled at the sight. "You should listen to her, onii-chan." She said. "I'm not as much of a child as you think I am." She paused, smiling viciously as she visibly flared her prana and with it her command spells which flared across her body and even through her clothes. That stopped the argument between Shirou and Sakura cold.

"You were saying, sempai?" Sakura asked.

"T-t-that's…." Shirou stammered out, staring at Illya in disbelief.

Illya giggled as she pulled out several strands of her hair. "Well if you want to play, I can play with you while Berserker finishes off Saber, Tohsaka-san." Illya said. "Oh, and you might want to step aside, onii-chan. I like you, so just wait for me to kill Tohsaka-san and Saber and then we can go home together!"

"Eh?"

Illya smiled viciously as she unleashed small birdlike constructs made from her hair. They flew at Sakura, prana flaring at their beaks before firing out a volley in her direction. "Move sempai!" Sakura shouted, shoving Shirou forward while falling back.

The volley blew deep gauges into the ground where the two were standing on just moments ago, the small, wireframe birds banking as they bombarded Sakura. Illya giggled and laughed before turning to Shirou. "Stay down onii-chan," she began. "If you don't, you'll get hurt, though I can always repair you afterward."

"What?" Shirou said, staggering to his feet from where he'd fallen on his rump before glancing at Sakura, who jumped forward, corkscrewing through a volley and past the birds. Landing on her hands, she somersaulted forward, twisting her body to land in a crouch.

"Everything is an equation of numbers in varying degrees." She said, her mystic code – a platinum ring with a small diamond set on top – flashing to life. She dodged back as the birds opened fire, dancing around and past the volley, then turning and jumping back further while working her hands as though weaving something in-between her fingers. Illya narrowed her eyes at the sight.

 _What is she doing?_

"Eighth Degree: Archangel!" Sakura shouted, opening her arms and fingers, and then crossing the former in front of her. Illya and Shirou's eyes went wide as strings seemed to fly from her fingers, spooling out into the air.

" _No,_ " Shirou noted. " _Not strings…strips of…something, inscribed with numbers. I don't know what they mean, but I can see…a…pattern, in the numbers. What do they mean?_ "

Sakura swept out her hands, fingers working in minute movements like a puppet master, the inscribed strips moving in an enclosing fashion to entangle and entrap the birds. They touched…

…and the strips disintegrated, the lesser mystery crumbling against a more profound one. Sakura grimaced as Illya laughed. "Is that the best you can do?" she asked. "How pathetic!"

Illya swept out an arm, her birds flying around to attack Sakura from three different directions. Sakura dodged, acrobatically weaving her way around the shots, pivoting and turning and jumping around, when a fourth group attacked and forced her into the earlier three groups' line of fire.

"Sakura!" Shirou shouted in alarm as Illya smiled in triumph and Sakura's eyes widened with desperate alarm. Magic circuits visibly flashed as she reinforced both her body and clothes alike as best she could, and then she was staggering as she was hit from all sides from Illya's attacks.

Blood splattered onto the ground as Sakura collapsed, blood pouring from dozens of wounds all over her body, staining her clothes and pooling beneath her. Her reinforcement managed to keep them from hitting any major organs, but her legs muscles were shot up, rendering her helpless.

"Just die already!" Illya shouted in frustration, again sweeping out an arm, her birds regrouping and sweeping around for another attack. Sakura gasped at the sight, eyes wide with fear and pain, and then she glanced sharply at Shirou as an arrow forced the birds to scatter.

"Sakura!" he shouted notching another arrow to a bow, and taking aim, shot at the birds who scattered before reorienting to attack him.

"I can't move!" Sakura shouted, struggling to do so, only to collapse once again with a gasp of pain as her ruined leg muscles gave way.

"You helped her…she's that important to you, is she?" Illya asked softly, almost sadly, causing the two magi to glance at the little girl with more than a hint of surprise and confusion. It only deepened at her veiled posture and expression of dejection, her eyes faraway. And then she blinked, her entire appearance turning harsh and unforgiving. "Fine! Then die together if you're so important to each other!"

The birds began to fly around to target Sakura and Shirou alike, the latter's expression hardening as he prepared to stand his ground. "Sempai!" Sakura shouted. "A bow's not enough, you need something that can them all out at once, unless you want to shoot von Einzbern."

"Any other ideas?" he shouted back, edging towards her as the birds reached the peak of their turn and swept towards him.

Sakura lowered her face as she thought for a moment, every second critical as the wireframe birds swooped in to take them down. She didn't doubt that this time the birds _would_ hit something critical, and that would be all over for her.

 _If only I had the Tohsaka Crest!_

"I've got it!" she heard Shirou shout, and she looked up to see Shirou discarding his bow before holding his hands out in front of him. "Trace on!"

A golden lattice took shape in his hands, catching Sakura and Illya's attention. Golden lightning crackled across the lattice as orange filled in the empty spaces, growing darker, more solid and real with every passing moment, and then with a flash of light Shirou was holding an object of black-lacquered wood and metal. Raising it to an eye, he quickly took aim and pulled the trigger.

Illya's birds went down in a hail of black metal, the clicking of Shirou's repeating crossbow a buzzing sound in the background. Illya gasped and her eyes went wide in shock, that an obvious projection would be able to take down her birds so easily.

More than that, Shirou's posture and the way he handled the weapon showed that it wasn't the first time he'd used it. At least, that's how it looked, and his following actions certainly reinforced.

With neither word nor gesture from Illya, the remaining birds dispersed, regrouped, and then focused fire on Shirou. He jumped back, avoiding the first volley, dodged the second to the side, returned fire, dodged again, returned fire, and then rolling forward crouched beside Sakura while opening fire. He slowly rose to his feet stepping over and standing protectively over her as he kept the birds scattered and steadily picked them off.

"Are you alright?" he shouted.

"Not…really…" Sakura said slowly, looking up at him with a puzzled expression, though he couldn't see it. "Thanks for asking."

"Hang in there." Shirou said. "We'll get through this, but don't worry: I'll protect you, no matter what."

" _That's a von Einzbern._ " The rational part of Sakura's mind shrieked. " _No matter how much potential your unique gift has, until you fully realize it, you're no match for her, any more than I was. We cannot win this battle. We just can't._ "

The less rational part of her mind, however…

 _Sakura Tohsaka sighed as the history teacher droned on, lecturing on the doings of the fledgling Japanese middle class during the early Ashikaga Shogunate. She looked out of the window from the corner of her eyes, at a clear blue sky dotted with puffy white clouds, of the sort that people see shapes in._

 _History was a subject better studied on a different day than one as bright and cheery as this._

 _She blinked, and glanced down at the quadrangle, where an upper class was going through a physical education class. Some were doing gymnastics while others were running around. She was about to look away, when someone caught her eye._

 _A boy, with red hair and a determined expression that could be seen all the way from her classroom on the higher floors. He was trying to perform a high jump but from the look of things it was too high for him._

 _And he was doing it from the wrong direction to boot._

 _Sakura was very tempted to laugh, but her upbringing – calm, demure, modest and composed, the very image of perfection as one of the Tohsaka Clan should always be – held her back. However, she couldn't stop watching either._

 _At first, it was just for entertainment value, a sideshow to keep her mind from growing too sluggish at the mechanical teaching method of the history teacher. But as the period dragged by, and the entertainment value waned, she still kept watching._

 _It was insane._

 _It was stupid._

 _It was pointless._

 _The bar was too high. There was no way an amateur like most students were could make the jump._

 _He could simply adjust the bar. If it had been, she would have done so long since. It was unlikely it was the PE teacher who'd set it, so no one would probably care if she did._

 _And it wasn't like there was anyone else trying to do the bar jump. He could just as easily stop, and join the others._

 _And even if he succeeded, what would he gain from it?_

 _He kept on trying. Over and over again, refusing to give up, pressing on despite the pressure of repeated failure, to make it over the bar, and stand on the other side on his own two feet._

 _The bells rang the end of the period, and with the rest of her class Sakura rose and bowed to the teacher. She did so again to the next teacher, and as her next class began she looked back out the window, expecting nothing of it._

 _He was still there._

 _Everyone had left, but he kept on going. He kept on trying._

 _He just would not give up._

 _Two more periods passed, until at last, as morning classes came to an end…_

… _he stood on his own two feet, on the other side._

" _I wanted to know more about you._ " Sakura thought, watching as Shirou ejected the spent ammunition drum, traced a new one into existence, and slotted it into place before opening fire again. " _I wanted to know the kind of person who'd keep on going, chasing after what others would have told him was impossible, who'd never give up no matter how difficult the way in front of him was._ "

She blinked and gasped as Shirou staggered, bloody wounds opening up on his back. "Sempai!" she shouted.

"I'm fine!" Shirou snarled, forcing himself to stand, to send prana burning through his magic circuits reinforcing his body against further hits. "This much is nothing. So bring it on, Illyasviel!"

" _In the end, that's just who you are: someone who never gives up._ "

 _I want to be a hero of justice._

" _You're chasing after an impossible dream, something that can never possibly become real._ "

 _Dad said I should practice whenever I can, though apart from these spells there's no other magic I could do._

" _And yet you keep going, chasing after your impossible dream, because that's who you are, that's what you want, and no matter how uncertain the future you can see is._ "

Shirou shouted incoherently, firing from the hip as he shot Illya's birds to pieces, blood dripping down onto the ground and onto Sakura. He staggered as hit after hit struck at his body, but he refused to go down, somehow shakily holding his ground as his limbs and torso alike were reduced to a bleeding mess.

"Sempai," Sakura whispered, and then raised her voice. "Sempai! Sempai, stop this already! Use a command spell and have Saber get us out of here. Anymore and you'll die!"

"There's…no…way…I'll…ever…give…up…!" Shirou ground out, blood streaking down his face from where a hit on his forehead had left a heavily-bleeding wound.

"Sempai!"

And then it happened: a direct hit struck Shirou's right knee, not quite separating his leg but mangling the knee and causing the boy to collapse right beside Sakura. But even then, he refused to give up.

As the birds swarmed in a great circle around them, Shirou forced himself to sit up, pushing Sakura behind him, and aiming at the approaching Illya with one hand. "Humph," Illya scoffed. "You're not going to shoot me, onii-chan. That's not like you. What seems like you though, is going this far for the Tohsaka spare, and a rebellious one at that. Talk about pointless, onii-chan."

"You're…you're not the one who decides that." Shirou gasped out. "And she's not a 'spare'. She's Sakura Tohsaka, and she's my friend. I don't know why you want to spare me and kill her, but I won't let you do that. You'll have to go through me first."

"And the rebellious part?" Illya asked. "You never said anything about it."

"It's no business of yours."

 _Then we became friends, and I followed your example, chasing after what I wanted instead of what other people wanted for me, being who I really am instead of being someone other people expect me to be, and heading for the future I could see instead of the one others saw for me._

Illya sighed. "Fine, fine," she said. "I still think she's not worth risking your life this far like you've just been doing, but if it makes you happy, then I'll let you bring her along. I'll even repair her like I'll repair you. Just use your command spells to have Saber commit suicide first, and then we can go."

"What?" Sakura gasped.

"You can't be serious!" Shirou exploded.

"I can't?" Illya asked, tilting her head curiously. "Why not?"

"You expect me to just give up?" Shirou asked incredulously. "When Saber – who put her trust in me and Sakura to be her Masters – is still bravely fighting your Berserker out there?"

As if to punctuate Shirou's words, an explosion followed by a frustrated roar erupted in the distance. "Worse, you expect me – us – to just betray her and stab her in the back like that?" he demanded. "There's no way I'm giving up, or betraying Saber!"

Illya was silent, somehow managing to appear imposing and implacable despite her frail form. She glanced at Sakura, and narrowed her eyes. "And what about you Tohsaka?" she asked. "Don't you have anything to say? Seeing as you're someone very important to onii-chan, maybe you can talk some sense into him."

Illya paused, also narrowing her eyes. "And," she said. "It's not like you're not the kind to stab people in the back, are you?"

Sakura shamefacedly looked away at that, the barb striking deep no matter what reasoning she had for going behind her sister's back. "Sakura…" Shirou said softly, and she glanced at him. She focused on his eyes, hard and determined, as they always were when he was faced by a challenge.

" _There's one way we can still get through this, but it's risky, and there's no guarantee Saber will get here in time. They're just too close._ "She telepathically said to Shirou. " _But, it's our only chance now. If you can tell Saber to get us out of here with a command spell, then yes, we should be able to get out of this._ "

" _And if it doesn't work?_ " Shirou asked in kind, through the link between them that shared Sakura's prana with Shirou and thus Saber.

" _Then…_ " Sakura thought before pausing, linking a bloody hand with Shirou's free hand. " _This is as far as we go I guess. At least, neither of us will die alone._ "

Sakura and Shirou shared a glance and turned to a scowling Illya who had realized her decision the moment their hands came together. "Neither of us," Sakura said, lifting her chin defiantly. "Are giving up, Illyasviel von Einzbern."

Illya grit her teeth in frustration, eyes all but glowing. "FINE!" she said, raising a hand high, execution-style, Sakura's fingers squeezing hard on Shirou's who squeezed back just as hard, the latter able to pull the trigger and put arrows through Illya's body. "Then just die already!"

 _Dying with a friend…doesn't sound too bad…_

* * *

A/N

I decided to focus on Shirou and Sakura vs Illya (plus fleshing out how Shirou and Sakura's relationship), as Berserker vs Saber would basically be both sides ineffectually chopping at each other and wrecking their surroundings. Invisible Air is a _C-rank_ Noble Phantasm, and it's not getting through Berserker's skin no matter what. And I don't want to reveal Saber's true identity this early.

In any case, without getting wounded by Cu like in canon, plus stable energy backup from Sakura via Shirou, Saber should be able to stalemate Berserker.


End file.
